Una lucha por ser Dragnel (FF) (comedia harem Romance , etc)
by kaiserofdarkness
Summary: Les traigo una version remasterizada de este gran fic nuevamente a FF espero lo disfruten. Un gran Problema dimensional ah obligado a la futura hija de natsu a viajar al pasado a para solucionarle garantizando su concepcion pero...¿fue la unica?. Conoscan esta gran Saga con colaboracion de Gabe Logan y Eterno Pokefan en esta historia que une a distintos universos.
1. Prologo especial

Bueno a petición de algunos usuarios y gracias a la colaboración con Neverdie, les traigo de nuevo algunos de mis fictions que eh estado desarrollando en Foros Dz en este tiempo, espero los disfruten y conozcan esta gran saga de fictions que ha inspirado a algunos autores como natsu100, flarius entre otros.

Agradezco a Neverdie quien me está ayudando a la adaptación del texto a esta página y a mis buenos camaradas Gabe Logan y Eterno_pokefan quienes me han echado una mano en este proyecto en DZ por lo que espero sea de su agrado eh invito a que visiten sus fictions por este medio también que de seguro serán de su agrado.

Eh decidido empezar con una pequeña alteración al texto original más acorde con el desarrollo de este proyecto y los demás unidos a este espero sea de su agrado

Disclaimer - los personajes le pertenecen a su autor original Hiro Mashima y los Ocs a mi persona

Una lucha por ser Dragnel

Prologo

14 años en un futuro distante

Muchos años habían transcurrido desde que los gremios mágicos de todo el continente de Fiore se habían unido fuerzas contra el Mago Zeref logrando detener un plan de este que pudo haber traído la desgracia y ruina al mundo entero, pero ahora en el heroico gremio de Fairy Tail sus miembros disfrutaban de la paz y tranquilidad que residía en Magnolia ciudad que se había desarrollado de manera constante a la par de este gran premio con la excepción de unos problemas con ciertos miembros de este en particular….

¡Natsu como te atreviste a volar ese puerto! -decía una bella maga estelar quien con el paso de los años había madurado su belleza de gran manera mostrando una larga cabellera caída y un traje blanco con rosado con temática de su magia astral... y bastante reveladora ya que dejaba ver un gran escote aunque las doradas llaves a los costados de sus amplias caderas resaltaban aún más-Ahora no solo no nos pagaran la misión sino que acabaremos debiendo.

¡Cálmate Lucy estoy consciente de ello! ¡Además esos piratas se lo merecían! -dijo un ya maduro Natsu con una barbilla semicrecida usando un chaleco algo más modesto de cuero oscuro que hacia juego con unos pantalones del mismo material mostrando molestia en su rostro ante los regaños de su mujer- ¡Mira que andarte manoseando!, deberían agradecer no deje los tiburones se los comiesen por ese atrevimiento.

¡Solo me ofreció la mano! ¡Ni siquiera llego a hacerlo!- dijo lamentándose la rubia recordando dicha escena y que en verdad casi dichos piratas eran devorados.

Papá, eres demasiado celoso. -dijo una pequeña rubia de grandes atributos tras la pareja mientras jugaba con un látigo cedido por su madre tiempo atrás, dicha chica ya de unos doce años y usando ropas algo ajustadas destacando un top color azulado y una bella mini falda color naranjado-sabes que mama nunca te dejaría papa, tus "cualidades" son difíciles de encontrar en otro prospecto ¿no es así mami?

Bueno eso es obvio, pero Lucy es la mujer más bella de todo Fiore, es imposible que no me encele Lily si alguien pone sus ojos en ella-Dijo haciendo un puchero mientras que Lucy se sonrojaba al oír el cumplido de su marido.

Lily creo tu padre solo es un poco celoso- decía la rubia mientras se relamía los labios un poco- aunque creo merece un premio por cuidarme tanto esta noche.

Oh el amor de… cierto eso me recuerda… mamá, hay algo que debo de hacer -dijo mientras que se marchaba y les dejaba solos por la avenida, la joven hija de la pareja pronto sería una belleza como su madre y eso le preocupaba a su padre quien al verla alejarse suspiro con amargura.

Lucy… ¿No has hablado aun con ella sobre Roberto?- viendo como su hija se alejaba con gran prisa.

Lo he intentado… pero ya sabes cómo es Lily… esta encaprichada con Loky… me arrepiento de haberle cedido la llave…- dijo mientras tentaba las llaves que poseía mostrando la falta de algunas llaves doradas.

Bueno ella es mi hija, sé qué hará lo correcto. Aunque también puedo castrar al león por si las dudas- Lucy niega ante eso ultimo comentario de su marido- bueno por ahora esperare que se dé cuenta de su error… pero créeme que lo hare si intenta hacerle algo.

Solo espero que no lo haga demasiado tarde- dijo mientras que Natsu le tomo de la cintura y siguieron su camino al gremio…

En el gremio mágico de Fairy Tail que resaltaba ahora por su gran tamaño obtenido por las recompensas ganadas por los miembros de este, la pequeña Lily entraba corriendo por las puertas de este pasando junto a Gazille y Levy quienes estaban charlando mientras que arreglaban un álbum de fotos familiar y se daban uno que otro cariño… vio que la chica Mcgarden estaba esperando de nuevo un bebé ya que la chica acariciaba con cariño su abultado vientre entre los besos que compartía con su pareja la cual era más que evidente que pese a todo el tiempo que había pasado, Gazille seguía adorando a su esposa…

Ah… Lily –dijo una chica de cabello pelirojo corto pero de un elegante traje sastre más que modesto saludándola, Lily le miro y respondió al saludo de modo incomodo… desde que ella y Roberto se habían "peleado" se sentía mal al hablar con Erza.

¿Aún le es difícil hablarte?- pregunto su esposo en un susurro el ex mago más buscado del mundo Gerard quien usando un traje modesto similar al de su esposa.

Si… sé que el asunto con nuestro hijo no fue muy serio, pero… ¿Por qué no se da cuenta?- dijo mientras observaba a la pequeña alejarse.

Roberto es un chico fuerte y obstinado… pero sé que elegirá la mejor opción- dijo el ex mago santo mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su mujer.

Lily seguía caminando hasta un lugar algo apartado del gremio donde podía observar la luz de la luna allí saco una dorada llave la cual tras apreciarle puso frente a su abultado pecho.

Puerta del León ábrete, ¡LEO! -exclamo mientras que hacia la invocación… y Loky aparecía, el espíritu estelar seguía usando su singular traje y por su condición mantenía su jovial apariencia.

Oh, Lily, que placer es verte de nuevo-dijo Loki, si bien su apariencia no había cambiado mucho, podía verse ahora usaba unos lentes más modernos y había dejado de usar corbata, dándole un aspecto algo más modesto Lily no dudo en abrazarle de inmediato tras verle sin sorprender al espíritu- ¿Sigues teniendo problemas con Roberto?.

¡Es que él no entiende nuestra relación! ¡Me insiste que no funcionara! ¡Como lo odio cuando me dice eso!- dijo mientras aumentaba la fuerza de su abrazo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Lily, él no lo dice con mala intención, yo lo entiendo, sé que soy mucho más longevo que un humano… incluso sigo manteniendo la apariencia que tenía cuando tu madre hizo el contrato conmigo... entiendo que su preocupación es por mi parcial inmortalidad...- dijo acariciando el rostro de su joven ama quien no paraba de lagrimear.

Eso no me importa… yo te amo, eso es todo lo que se… y si Roberto no lo quiere entender pues… pues… ¡Pues que se vaya al diablo!- dijo mientras continuaba con su lloriqueo.

Lily… -dijo el mirándola con tristeza… era obvio que esa situación con Roberto la tenía dolida… y Loky no por nada había estado con muchas mujeres a lo largo de su historia como para no notar que Lily solo estaba encaprichada… la quería, mucho, pero también sabía que Lily era muy joven para saber aún a quien amaba de verdad.-Solo dale tiempo al tiempo y todo se solucionara confía en mi palabra.

Abrázame por favor- exclamo su dueña sin querer escuchar más explicaciones de el.

Está bien, pero creo que deberías de hablar con Roberto, de verdad que es un buen chico, es la persona en la que más confió de todos los que son jóvenes y… -decía, pero de pronto el cielo tuvo un inusual relámpago de un color purpura inusual, ambos miraron al cielo y vieron con sorpresa como se formaban nubes de tormenta cuyos relámpagos parecían ser de un inusual fulgor- Esto es malo.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo mirando asustada el inusual cambio del clima que pronto cubrió el cielo y las estrellas con una inusual nube de tormenta.

Es una distorsión temporal… puedo sentir que la puerta al mundo de los espíritus está cimbrándose…- dijo seriamente el espíritu estelar observando su alrededor sin encontrar causa aparente de dicha situación.

¿Qué quieres decir?- sosteniendo fuertemente el brazo del joven.

Que algo está afectando al flujo dimensional… no soy un experto en eso pero… debemos de hablar con los que conocemos que saben sobre este tipo fenómeno.- dijo seriamente mientras llevaba a la chica con los demás miembros del gremio.

En otro sitio de este gremio cierto chico observaba extrañado el abrupto cambio del clima pero no le tomo importancia por otro asunto, Roberto hijo de Erza y Jellal Fernández amigo desde la infancia de Lily Dragnel solo suspiraba recordando el motivo por el que peligraba la amistad con la rubia.

No deberías de culparte Roberto- Exclamo cierta chica de cabello azulado, tratando de animar al chico, Wendy Marvell había pasado los últimos días tratando de ayudarles a solucionar sus problemas sin mucho éxito.

Y no lo hago… lo culpo a él… ¿Por qué juega con Lily? Sabe que ella solo esta encaprichada… Dios… no sé ni por qué me molesto- dijo el joven mientras seguía con su coraje.

Roberto… dale tiempo, sé que todo se mejorara… además, conozco a Lily… y sé que al final hará lo correcto... es una cabeza dura como su padre, pero sé que ella en el fondo te ve más que a un amigo- y la verdad lo esperaba, no quería pensar en que podía hacer Natsu con el espíritu del león si este por algún motivo este se propasaba, el dragon slayer ya había probado ser capaz de entrar al mundo espiritual a base de golpes, insultos y mucho cabreo, claro que en esa ocasión pudieron detener la ejecución de Loky, pero ya no tenían los recursos para interferir una segunda vez.

Solo unas pocas horas después el gremio se había reunido casi por completo para conocer las razones de ese cielo, las comunicaciones con otros gremios como Blue Pegasus y Lamia Scale confirmaban no era un caso aislado y el hecho de que Luxus y Mistgun arribasen con noticias de que era en todo el continente y más allá de él no era buena señal pero parecían conocer la razón de ello.

Y eso es lo que pasa, el tiempo se comprime, parece ser que alguna especie de injerencia esta… cambiando toda la historia o borrándola de alguna manera- hablo el tiendo de Mavorok Luxus.

Yo lo note desde Edoras, por eso vine de regreso a este mundo… como hemos logrado mejorar nuestra tecnología a raíz de la perdida de la magia, conocí e intercambie algunos conocimiento con ciertas personas y eso nos permitió conocer más de los flujos lineales del Hipertiempo y… bueno, para resumir, parece hemos encontrado el por qué el tiempo se contrae- hablo el mago antes conocido como Mistgun.

Solo ve al grano que no te entendí ni una mierda- exclamo molesto y con un ligero dolor de cabeza el dragon slayer de fuego tratando de entender algo de lo dicho por este y malinterpretando las cosas.

Cálmate Natsu-dijo tratando de calmarle… el perder ahora el control no llevaría a ningún lado.

Lo se… es complicado pero por eso pedí ayuda y asesoría externa… muchos textos antiguos decían él era el indicado para esto, aunque comienzo a dudar seriamente de su fiabilidad el hecho es que sin duda es nuestra mejor opción- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada y se rascaba la cabeza.

¿A qué te refieres con eso?- dijo la maga estelar viendo extrañada la actitud de este.

De repente las puertas se abrieron de golpe y vieron ingresar al gremio a un hombre joven apenas entrando en su madures que no parecía tener ni 25 años, una larga y desarreglada cabellera negra era ocultada usando un extraño sombrero de hechicero quien ingreso al Gremio de Fairy Tail como si las mismas puertas le hubiesen temido y emprendió su caminata hacia ellos como conociese por sí mismo el camino, sus ropas parecían algo viejas y rasgadas de un color purpura decolorado pero sin inmutarse por las miradas posadas sobre de este se dirigió a ellos como si todo el asunto careciese de importancia miro a los presentes con unos ojos que tenían un inusual fulgor purpura analizando sus desconcertados rostros y acomodo su sombrero.

Oh ya veo, así que esta es la causa de la distorsión… creo es mi turno de trabajar una vez más -buscando algo entre sus cosas- ahora ¿dónde carajos deje ese blog de notas para explicar esto con facilidad…?- hablo el mago tentando su rasgada túnica e inclusive su inmenso sombrero.

Tras unos minutos y una explicación algo confusa que dejo a todo el gremio en un shock total se escuchó la misma pregunta unánimemente.

¡¿Qué cosa?!.

Bueno… a decir verdad…- rascándose un poco el cabello buscando la manera de resumir las cosas lo más digeriblemente posible- Lucy para simplificar las cosas la verdad es que tu esposo…-girando a verle-Este tal Natsu Dragenel.

No me gusta cómo te estas refiriendo a mí- dijo el atendido mientras trataba de calmarse y entender el gran problema que narraba.

Es el causante de que el tiempo colapse y corre el riesgo de desaparecer por su causa- dijo sin inmutarse y esperando tranquilamente la chica preguntase algo.

¿Cómo es posible eso?- dijo la chica pálida por dicha afirmación viendo a su marido y al recién llegado alternadamente.

Es cierto, Natsu puede ser muy destructor, pero no creo que eso afecte el flujo del tiempo – dijo su buen amigo Gazille buscando apoyarle – ¿no eres capaz de ello cierto?- viendo con gran duda a su amigo-.

Mientras iniciaba una pequeña discusión entre ambos Dragon Slayers no muy lejos de allí hablando en susurros se daba otra plática relacionada a todo esto.

Mistgun, ¿realmente podemos confiar en este tal káiser?- dijo el pequeño que desde una mesa cercana interrogaba al mago respecto a su conocido.

Así me temo Roberto- Respondiéndole al joven que seguía tratando de saber un poco más sobre el extraño sujeto que había arribado mientras desviaba la mirada- antes de que todo esto sucediera llego a Edoras advirtiendo de esto y buscando a lo que según dijo la causa de ello que había en algún momento arribado a dicha tierras.

¡Pero puede ser solo un charlatán hasta donde sabemos!-dijo golpeando la mesa

Calma hijo, deja que hablen-sujeta una espada-Todo se aclarara de una u otra forma puedo asegurártelo.

¿Qué lo simplifique para tu marido? la respuesta es fácil si te soy sincero…- dijo calmadamente el extraño mago ante la última pregunta de la rubia- al parecer, una injerencia del tiempo ha hecho que por algún motivo… Lucy Hertfilia y Natsu Dragnel nunca se unieran como una pareja o siquiera tuviesen alguna diversión nocturna y por lo tanto nunca produjeron a esa criatura -señalando a Lily quien al verse señalada se quedó petrificada- y en consecuencia, todo lo que paso a raíz de ese evento ahora inexistente está desapareciendo ante las posibles bifurcaciones que dejo abiertas tal hecho – dijo mostrándoles una sonrisa ligera pero segura de sí misma, que sorprendió a todos con esa revelación.

Pero… ¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer?- dijo rompiendo el silencio cierta chica que había arribado hace poco tras cancelar su misión por el inusual cambio del clima.

Gracias por preguntar Mirajane… - dijo Mistgun mientras regresaba la mirada hacia los padres de la joven rubia-Lucy, Natsu hay una manera de poder evitar la situación en la que estamos ahora… pero para ello es necesario que Lily viaje al pasado y… bueno…- dijo sudando frio- ¿Cómo pudo decirles?

Oh vamos amigo, tú mismo me pediste que te dejara el honor de decirles el método, no me defraudes ahora camarada- dijo burlándose de la situación el extraño mago- por que puedo decirles sin tanto rollo y con lujo de detalles.

¡Quedamos yo se los explicaría!...- exclamo totalmente rojo mientras el mago solo le mostro una sonrisa cínica a tal hecho-bueno como iba diciéndoles… para solucionar dicha situación es necesario Lily viaje al pasado les ayude a sus personalidades del pasado a que se junten y la "procreen".

El gremio quedo en silencio total como un cementerio ante lo dicho por mistgun mientras que el mago solo se limitó a beber el alcohol que le habían traído con anterioridad hasta que una alterada chica rompió el silencio.

… ¡¿Qué cosa?!- dijo levantándose de golpe la maga estelar dejando ver una gran panorámica a los presentes.

¿Procreen?, ¿eso se come?- Dijo su marido sin entender la terminología de dicha palabra.

Oh por las diosas… ¿lo dice enserio? -viendo algo sorprendido al pelirosado- ¡Que tu hija les obligue a tener sexo en el pasado idiota! ¿Requieres que les venda un libro al respecto? Por que puedo hacerlo ¿les doy unos ilustrados por ese barril de sake que tiene la morena tras la barra? ¿Qué me dicen?- dijo el mago dejando shokeados a los presentes y buscando romper el hielo ante la situación que había creado.

¡SOBRE MI CADAVER HDP!- Cana al oír la posible pérdida de su reserva especial trato de seguir gritando, pero su avanzado estado de embriagues decidió jugarle una jugarreta… que culmino en un hecho lamentable.

Este… ¿acaso vomito en el barril para que no?… olvídenlo…..bueno ¿Cuál es su oferta al respecto?- desviando la mirada ante dicha situación- ¿puedo pedir mi siguiente bebida sellada por favor?

Cana, no debes de ser tan vulgar- la recrimino su padre Gildarts al ver como esta aun trataba de beber parte del contenido del barril.

Papa, tú no te metas si no quieres que te lea la cartilla de mis 27 hermanos que no reconociste- amenazo la chica mientras buscaba sin mucho éxito de separar los líquidos.

Deacuerdo, dile lo que quieras por mí no hay problema sinceramente- dijo alejándose uno de los mago más poderosos del gremio ante dicha amenaza.

¿Si yo le pago el libro?-Todos regresan la mirada a Wakaba con odio ante dicha sugerencia- Digo si Natsu no sabe cómo crear a Lily tendremos problemas aquí…no me vean así por favor.

¡No puedes pedirle a mi hija que vaya al pasado a incitarnos a hacer…! -roja a mas no poder tratando de no decir palabras que no quería Lily tuviese en su vocabulario- ¡no puedes! .

¡Sí!, nosotros siempre procuramos que este dormida para hacer "eso" ¿verdad Lucy?- Dijo su buen marido revelando ciertos detalles de su vida marital.

Bueno o los incita a "eso" o pueden ir despidiéndose de ella… el libro de educación sexual para primaria por unos nueve libros mágicos de clase A ¿qué me dices? -dijo sin prestar atención a los demás el mago buscando hacer tratos con Wakaba.

Lucy miro a su hija con duda y resignada bajo la mirada después de todo sabía que podría ser más que necesario- hecho…

Horas más tarde fuera del gremio, los miembros de este veían asombrados como dicho mago había hecho aparecer una serie de pictogramas a lo largo de todo el patio del gremio de manera casi inmediata las cuales se habían tornado en un fulgor purpura y liberado una energía que había despejado las nubes de tormenta en una zona del cielo particular que termino mostrando el brillo de la luna sobre de él, pero mientras unos miraban dicho espectáculo los padres se despedían de su hija.

Lily… ten cuidado- su madre le da un beso en la frente y se despide con lágrimas en los ojos- sé que lo tendrás pero aun así me preocupa te alejes tan pronto de mi lado.

Lo tendré mamá… aunque no niego que me emociona ver cómo eran ustedes en su juventud.- dijo la chica mientras se preparaba para partir y abrazaba a su madre.

No hemos cambiado mucho- dijo su madre mientras tomaba un pequeño momento de reflexión- bueno tal vez tu padre si haya cambiado mucho, en especial en lo mental.

Oye, bueno si hubo cambios… ahora eres aún más hermosa- dijo Natsu sonriendo, Lucy se sonrojo mientras que Lily sonreía- Asegúrate de cuidarte hija.

Bueno por cómo están las cosas creo será mejor usar un método discreto de transporte no quiero que mi buen amigo Access se entere de esto pronto… si se entera que empeñe sus cosas me revive y mata, nuevamente… como cuando vendí la información de la OMAC al mejor postor….- susurro para sí mismo el mago mientras miraba el firmamento nocturno y observaba como aparecía ocurrir un eclipse lunar en dichos momentos.

Y asegúrate de obligarnos a crearte- Natsu se acerca a su hija para abrazarle con fuerza y le susurra- y ve si convences a tu madre para un hermanito.

Natsu, por favor no le digas eso -dijo sonrojada Lucy al oírle- ya te eh dicho que creo Lily es más que suficiente de momento además que no queremos le vean en el pasado asi como así.

Pero es lo que debe de hacer- trato de defenderse el Dragon Slayer- además si logra lo hagamos más de una vez no nos seria benéfico digo puede ayudarnos desde las sombras a hacerlo ¿no? .

Voy a necesitar Terapia después de todo esto- dio la chica para sí misma mientras veía como Lucy trataba de callar a su Padre.

Este si les interesa tengo una amiga con un doctorado en psiquiatría por si gustan, es bastante buena en terapias grupales o lavados de cerebro por si quieren olvidar todo de lleno, o algún trauma de la niñez pero hablamos sobre esa comisión…chica llama a tus espíritus estelares y empecemos con esto-sacando un pergamino entre sus cosas que le entrego a la chica- espero mi autoridad de Overlord valga de algo para estos espíritus aun sino probaremos otra cosa ¿entendido?.

Entendido- tomo sus dos llaves doradas pero se dirigió hacia su hija- no te preocupes ya verás que Virgo y Aries van a ayudarte junto con Horolgum para que puedas viajar, las píldoras que te dio Mistgun te permitirán permanecer en el mundo de los Espíritus para poder viajar al pasado… lo que nos ah dado el hechicero debería hacer todo lo demás, solo…hija… asegúrate de cuidar tu futuro- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Lo hare mamá- abrazándole fuertemente en igual condición.

En una esquina no muy alejada de ellos cierto chico observaba la escena con algo de melancolía.

¿No iras a despedirte?- dijo Wendy ah Roberto esperando este se levantase a despedirse de ella.

No me dejaría… además… ese Loky estará apoyándola, no me necesita- dijo desviando la mirada y apretando su puño con fuerza.

Pero… tú la amas- dijo mirando fijamente al chico- debes confesarle tus sentimientos y con ello solucionar todos estos problemas.

Es por eso que es tan difícil hablar con ella… además… si veo que la situación no cambia… iré a ayudarla… aunque no me lo agradezca- dijo pensando en el extraño mago… había deducido junto con su padre que el parecía buscar el mayor beneficio por sus servicios y posiblemente podrían persuadirle de alguna manera.

Lindo discurso chico- antes de que ambos magos pudiesen reaccionar observaron al mago aparecer tras de ellos y tender su mano desde las sombras sobre el hombro del joven -pero dime ¿Qué tanto estas dispuesto a sacrificar por la posibilidad de ayudar a tu chica? .

Pero… tú estabas hace unos momentos – mirando al mago que solo segundos atrás juraría haber visto ante Lily y compañía.

Donde alguien desee algo con fuerza y este en mis posibilidades seré llamado, no por nada me llaman el mercader errante señorita Wendy Marvell… además –ajustándose el sombrero- mi trabajo culmino en cuando entregue el pergamino y se inició el proceso por parte de los espíritus…

Un momento, creí le habías obligado a firmar un contrato y algunas cosas más por las que Natsu casi te asa vivo… ¿acaso planeas irte así como así tras todo lo que nos has dicho?.

Es cierto te vimos huir de el durante al menos 30 minutos por alguna razón- dijo recordando la maga viendo como el mago empezaba a caminar para alejarse.

Bueno supongo dependerá de si hay más trabajo para mí en este mundo… que aun debo visitar otros particulares por ciertas razones…-Entonces vieron sorprendidos como una inusual copula de tenue brillo azulado junto a los espíritus de Virgo y a Aries con la chica dentro se elevaba hacia el cielo- allí va ella ahora chico, a un pasado que no es como el recordado por nadie ni será como se esperaba… ¿dime que harás al respecto?

Tu…. Tu dijiste estabas aquí por el bien de Lily y todos los demás… ¿pero qué es lo que planeas realmente?- dijo Roberto sudando frio ante el inusual mago-

Si dinos quien eres realmente y que planeas con todo esto…–dijo la Dragon slayer buscando una respuesta- Kaiser D. Tlaves.

Solo le mejor para todos los presentes… y mi misma persona-sonriéndoles modestamente mientras que Wendy y Roberto solo pudieron ver al mago desaparecer en lo que parecía ser un portal purpura que apareció bajo sus pies- considera mi oferta chico y posiblemente podrás contactarme…

Desapareciendo ante la vista de ambos… y con ese hecho empezó un desastre que iniciaría pero 14 años en el pasado.


	2. prologo

Agradezco los comentarios que han dejado camaradas y como pudieron observar eh realizado algunos leves cambios a esta versión en comparación a la de Foros DZ para que sea más amena su lectura y sea más digerible la interconexión con los demás fics de esta saga la cual espero pronto subir igualmente en esta página.

Nuevamente agradezco a mi amigo Never por ayudarme a este adaptación y al buen Gabe por sus aportes en esta saga.

Capítulo 1

¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

En la ciudad de Magnolia en el reino de Fiore se tenía un festejo inusual en esa noche… Se esperaba con mucho esmero un gran eclipse lunar que no todas las veces podía verse en dicha ciudad y la tradición era dar una cena en honor a los espíritus para pedir por la buena fortuna además de la alegría que daría dicho evento astronómico sin igual, pero como toda buena tradición se realizaría en el gremio el festejo a lo grande en compañía de todos los miembros disponibles con un gran banquete ofrecido por el gran maestro.

La fiesta estaba preparada y los miembros de gremio veían desde sus jardines el inicio del eclipse con gran alegría al ser una oportunidad que no volvería a repetirse sino hasta unos 14 años más tarde si les era posible estar en ciertas áreas… si bien todos en el gremio estaban viendo hacia la luna azulada en el cielo ser poco a poco consumida por las sombras, el grupo de Natsu Dragnel y compañía ya estaban sirviéndose con esmero la comida, que no debía de servirse él mismo por dos motivos:

El hambre que se cargaba el mago del Dragón Slayer, era una gran hambre de comida, no de fuego por lo que sería muy difícil de llenar y consumía incluso más de lo usual por lo que probablemente comería raciones que le correspondían a otros miembros del gremio.

La cantidad de alimentos que consumían no solo era exagerada excusándose de haber huido esa misma tarde de viaje de entrenamiento que su compañera Erza había decidido realizar de improviso, del cual Natsu y Gray apenas se salvaron de ir dándole esquinazo por media ciudad por lo que su consumo solo se hacía bajo la justificación de estar recuperando las fuerzas usadas comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Esta gran justificación que decidieron Natsu, Happy y Gray en conjunto era sin duda un buen pretexto para empezar a devorar todo mientras los demás veían el eclipse y así reponer las energías perdidas tras correr por media Magnolia escondiéndose de la pelirroja sin que pudiesen decirles nada o sin que se los limitaran pero mientras ellos devoraban cierta rubia veía a los dos chicos y el gato con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Quién diría ellos prefieren un buen pollo rostizado a ver una de las maravillas astrales más importantes y bellas que podemos ver en esta vida?… ¿Qué se va a hacer con ellos?- decía para sí misma cierta rubia mientras que veía a Juvia mirar y apoyar a Gray a lo lejos- me pregunto si algún día Juvia tendrá algún avance en su relación - se preguntaba Lucy viendo a la chica observando desde una esquina.

-Yo creo es muy tierno que lo apoye desde las sombras, igual creo que quiere darle libertad a su amado hasta que esté listo a dar el siguiente paso–dijeron junto a la rubia quien giro y noto a la pequeña dragón slayer de viento Wendy mientras preparaba unas cosas-¿No lo crees así?.

-Yo más bien diría que es una acosadora peligrosa que debería ser fichada por las autoridades… pero es más bonito verlo de esa manera-Cito la maga estelar con una gotita en la cabeza-Aunque debo de admitir, que es divertido ver las situaciones en las que se meten siempre esos dos.

-Lucy miraba divertida como Gray trataba de arrebatarle a Natsu una pata de pollo y este mordía su mano en respuesta a dicho acto mientras que Happy comía un pez entero y casi se ahogaba… de repente vio como la pequeña Wendy se acercaba cargando una botella de vino, pero dudaba en acercarse a los chicos para ofrecerles algo de beber.

-Parece que ya se acoplo al gremio… -se acercó a la pequeña y poniendo su rostro a su nivel le toco su hombro asuntándola- ¿Wendy que quieres hacer…? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-¡Eh! Yo… yo pensé que Natsu-san y Gray tendrían sed… a mí me da sed cuando como mucho así que pensé que ellos también tendrían tras toda esa carrera con Erza- tratando de ocultar un ligero sonrojo.

La gata Charle por su parte solo se rasco la cabeza y oculto un pequeño pescado que parecía guardar para comer en compañía de Happy, aunque se lo traía solo por como la había ayudado en Edoras, que nadie lo malentendiera.

-Creo tienes razón sería bueno que no se atraganten tanto… aunque también sería bueno que viesen el eclipse lunar con todos los demás - la maga estelar se cruzó de brazos y se dispuso a usar su último recurso, ¡su voz estilo Erza!.

-¡Es cierto, yo quiero que todo el gremio disfrute de él!- decía la pequeña maga ilusionada por el eclipse, y los míticos poderes que decían tenía- ¡Es un evento que todos debemos disfrutar juntos!.

-Ya somos dos… ¡Así que vamos a por esos holgazanes!-se acercan al dúo que seguía luchando, y ahora peleaban acerca de un trozo de ternera, Happy ya estaba satisfecho y solo se había recostado sobre una de las bandejas.

-¡Ya déjala Gray yo la vi primero!- mientras le mordía la mano a su compañero para obligar a soltar la pieza de carne.

-¡Pero si yo ya estaba comiéndomela!- mientras le mordía la cabeza al rozado esperando se calmase.

-¡Mientes yo cuando la vi aun tenías ropa y ahora estas en calzones!- señalo el cazador de dragones, haciendo que el mago de hielo saltase ante tal razonamiento.

-… ¿En dónde quedo mi ropa? en fin ¡Aun así yo ya estaba comiéndomela cuando tu trataste que quitármela!- y es que pese a estar desnudo no dejaría que su rival se llevase ese trozo de ternera, pese a que había muchos más en la mesa ¡Él quería ese en particular!.

-Gray sama tiene razón -dijo la acosadora personal de Gray acercándose a defender a su amado, pero ninguno le hizo mucho caso a la pobre chica.

-Oigan chicos la pequeña Wendy quiere decirles algo…-los tres vieron a Lucy con duda y a la pequeña Wendy sosteniendo la botella, nerviosa les vio y bajo la mirada casi tartamudeando.

-Yo…yo solo…yo solo quería que todos disfrutásemos del eclipse lunar chicos como miembros de este gran gremio… y, espero hagamos buenas memorias este día… por eso acaben de comer pronto y beban un poco -ofreciéndoles apenada la botella de vino a los dos chicos- Cana dice que eso alegra las fiestas.

-Eso es una buena idea- levantando varias botellas que planeaba inducir a Gray con intensiones algo obvias- no lo cree así Gray-sama.

-Claro, aunque dudo que tú puedas beber aun Wendy, y tu deja eso Juvia, esa mirada no me da buena espina- tratando de evitar que Juvia llevase a cabo un dudoso propósito.

-¡Yo traigo mi Zumo! -mostrándoles una botella con jugo de uva- ¡Así que no se preocupen por mí!

-¿Oye pero un vino no quita la Sehhh? –intento decir Gray pero Natsu le metió el puño en la boca.

-¡Gray-sama!- grito Juvia mientras corría hacia su amado para auxiliarle.

-Gracias Wendy es bueno tener algo con que pasarse todo esto… ¿Por qué no comen con nosotros chicas?- ofreció mientras trataba de ahogar a su compañero, casi como si eso no importase.

-¡Saca tu sucia mano de la bella boca de gray sama!-Reclamo la chica tratando de serle de utilidad a su amado- ¡Por favor déjale!.

-¡Gray no te comas mi mano solo para quitarme un bocado!- Exclamo Natsu notando lo que había hecho sin intención- ¡Juro que bromeaban cuando decían que sabía a lagartija rostizada!.

-Así que Gray-san le gusta comer mucho, pero comer a otro ser humano, creo hay un término para eso- y demostrando su inocencia, la pequeña Wendy sonrió haciendo que todos se olvidasen de lo que estaban haciendo por un segundo al observar tan sincera sonrisa.

-El término es canibalismo, pero eso no viene al caso, Natsu ya termina con esta absurda batalla de comida- decía Lucy mientras trataba de separar a Gray y Natsu de una vez- ¡Debemos salir con los demás!

-¡Solo un platillo más!- reclamaron ambos al unísono

Dicho grito fue oído por la mayoría de los miembros en el jardín del gremio como Cana que por su parte se encontraba bebiendo su sake y veía desde afuera como la luna empezaba a brillar de un azul claro mientras bebía, vio a Makarov refunfuñando mientras veía como aun dentro del gremio Natsu y los demás comían lo que tras el eclipse debían comer todos los demás como si creyesen que nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Debería de ir a darles un buen golpe ¿Que no entienden que este es un evento del gremio entero?- se preguntó Makarov tratando de calmarse.

-Vamos no se ponga así… beba un poco Maestro y olvide a Natsu y los demás, si quieren divertirse entre ellos está bien- dijo Cana mientras seguía bebiéndose un barril entero – ahora ¡todos bebamos hasta que los elefantes rosados invadan el mundo!

-Puede y tengas razón… además quiero que Wendy se acople bien al gremio y le tiene mucho cariño a Natsu y a los demás- Makarov decidió pasar por alto el comentario de Cana.

-¿Pero eso no es peligroso? -sonrojada y con una botella de vino en su mano- quiero decir… ¿no se lleva Natsu demasiado bien con ella?- razono Mirajane, viendo con algo de preocupación la cercanía que tenían ambos dragón slayers.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Makarov algo sorprendido por dicha afirmación

-Bueno que tal si quiere con ella… no es justo para Lucy o para Lisanna, Ambas le tienen mucho cariño a Natsu desde que lo conocen y sería malo que terminara siendo ya saben... uno de esos que les gustan chiquitas.

-¿Te refieres a que acabe como Wakaba? –dijo el maestro del gremio apuntando al mencionado estaba bebiendo a lo lejos y besando una foto que ocultaba de Wendy- creo que Wendy ya entendió no es bueno acercársele a él y Natsu también lo sabe por si acaso- el maestro truena sus nudillos dando a entender el tipo de recordatorio que le dio a Natsu y Wakaba.

-Vamos Mira, Natsu bien podría tomarse todo el sake que yo eh bebido hasta ahora y aun así dudo se meta con una niña- Cana sonrío de forma cortante-Claro que si Wendy esta ofrece carne, seria de muy mal gusto rechazarla ¿no lo crees?

-¡Cana!- dijo sonrojada Mirajane imaginándose dicha escena- ¡No estés insinuando cosas pervertidas!

-Oye hermana, no andes diciendo eso de Natsu, que sería incapaz de una barbaridad-Dijo Lisanna al ver la reacción de su hermana mientras que llevaba unas bebidas para con los demás miembros- tu grito de seguro lo oyó hasta Natsu.

-No dudo del buen juicio de Natsu pero bueno, nunca hay que dejar esa posibilidad, Además no hay duda de que siente algo por Lucy pero creo no entiende aun lo que es… aunque Lisanna y Erza... Bah, Lucy y Lisanna, a ese Natsu deberían de violarle y embarazarse de él para qué empiecen a salir de una vez…- razono Mirajane mientras se bebía su copa de vino de un solo sorbo-.

-¿Cuántas botellas llevas Mira?- pregunto Makarov al ver lo rápido que se había subido la bebida en la chica- ¿Acaso habías bebido antes de venir hoy?

-Creo que unas tres pero esta bebida que me dio a probar Loki– dijo tratando de contar con sus dedos- es muy buena.

-Ese Loki ¿Estará dando bebidas afrodisiacas para las chicas?... deberé ir a por unas botellas para comprobarlo-Makarov se levantó y fue a revisar el contenido de las bebidas de todos, el no confiaba en el espíritu de leo, después de todo lo había dejado fuera de la diversión en más de una ocasión.

-Espero estés bromeando… por su bien-viéndole con una mirada demoniaca, aunque tenía un fuerte sonrojo- ¿le recuerdo que le paso cuando aparecieron esas pantys en la barra?

- Vamos solo bromeaba… además lo decía porque ¿Qué pasaría si por error tu hermana o la pequeña Wendy toman? una de esas solo es por su seguridad- Cana trato de esconder su bebida detrás de su espalda, y así alejarla del maestro.

-Si claro… y dime ¿Acaso serias tu quien les daría esas botellas a ellas?- mirando de forma acusadora a su compañera.

-¡Eso ya es pasarse!-sintiéndose la ofendida- ¡yo seré borracha pero no lesbiana ni lolicosa!

-¡La luna está a punto de ocultarse!- intervino una nueva figura de cierta peliazul de cabello corto, con la esperanza de detener esa conversación que no traía nada productivo sin mucho éxito

- Aburrido- dijo tomándose lo poco que quedaba de su bebida y suspirando-¿requieres te ayude con las bebidas enana?

- Yo creo que se ve bien-dijo cierta chica ajustándose las gafas- sin duda es algo que pocas personas tienen el privilegio de observar.

Y así ante los ojos de los miembros del gremio luna inicio su desaparición pero algo extraño sucedió de repente que desconcertó al maestro y a los presentes, en cuanto la luna se ocultó las doce constelaciones del zodiaco aparecieron alrededor de la circunferencia de la luna y con un brillo dorado les ilumino… extrañamente Loki cayó al suelo desmayado y una neblina de poder mágico salió rumbo a dichas figuras…

Tras unos segundos y ante la sorpresa de todos, una bifurcación azulada se mostró de la misma luna y en frente de todos aparecieron Aries, Virgo y una pequeña rubia de cabello rubio cenizo de unos 12 años cubierta de una túnica, encerradas en lo que parecía una esfera de energía, calles debajo de Fairy Tail.

Los espíritus al pisar el suelo miraron hacia la chica y la esfera se rompió en el acto haciendo que esta cayera de cara al suelo… esto desde luego desconcertando al líder del gremio y seguido por Mirajane fue a investigar ordenándoles a los demás que estuviesen alerta ante cualquier cosa.

-Hemos llegado al plano temporal deseado señorita… me alegra que la crisálida de energía del mago errante funcionase como debiese- dijo el espíritu de Aries, quien se veía algo más madura pero conservando su típica inocencia.

-Perdone nuestra rudeza pero usted sabe que un humano no debería entrar al mundo estelar y usar la bifurcación espacio-tiempo a su voluntad, pero como el rey de los Espíritus estelares le ha permitido usarla bajo petición de un Overlord de tierras malditas de Netherworld se debió este de usar esa crisálida mágica para protegerle del viaje lo que demuestra que al menos vela por su seguridad…- ahora será virgo quien hablaba, cabe decir que ahora ella tenía la forma de una niña de no más de 8 años con un traje de maid a la medida y estaba haciendo una reverencia a la herida chica.

-¿Y por que dejaste que me rompiese la cara si dices velan por mi seguridad, snif?- decía la pobre chica mientras le frotaba el rostro herido.

-Para que pueda castigarme con justa razón Princesa- sentencio con una sonrisa más que pervertida ante la chica mientras que su compañera se esforzaba por no reírse.

-Ya te eh dicho que desconozco lo que mi madre te haya hecho o aun te haga pero yo no te hare lo mismo, así que ya deja ese fetiche sadomasoquista- tratando de pararse, ya más o menos recuperada del impacto.

-Por favor cumpla su misión pronto que – el espíritu de Aries empieza a lagrimear- no quiero que usted desaparezca Señorita Lily.

-Tranquilas chicas yo me encargare de que mi madre y mi padre sigan juntos…-sonriéndoles.- ¡Tienen mi palabra!

-¡Señorita!- Aries en un ataque de emoción se arroja para abrazarle-y por favor no se olvide de pedir una hermanita.

Virgo se une al abrazo mientras que aprovechaba para tentar el trasero de la chica hasta que ella le retiro la mano

-Princesa, cuando volvamos a vernos le dejare atarme a su cama y darme latigazos hasta que se canse- susurrándole en su oído seductoramente- oh incluso podríamos probar algo más fuerte si usted lo ordena mi ama.

-Virgo me das miedo, mucho pero mucho miedo… -Noto como virgo y Aries empezaban a convertirse en lo que parecía energía mágica que se dispersaba en el aire-¡¿Chicas que les pasa?!

-Tranquila Señorita solo estamos volviendo a nuestra época respectiva- dijo sonriéndole a la pequeña-el eclipse esta por acabar así que el tiempo en que dos entidades puedan coexistir en el mismo plano temporal ha terminado desgraciadamente.

-Estaremos esperándote en casa… -virgo se inclina ante ella totalmente al ras del suelo mientras sus piernas se desvanecían- Princesa, recuerde que es la hija del poderoso Dragon Slayer de fuego no se rinda ante nada ni nadie –desapareciendo en el aire-

-¡No puedes fallar recuerda que también eres hija de la gran maga estelar Lucy Hearthfilia dueña de las 12 llaves Doradas del zodiaco!- Aries también despareció mientras decía dichas palabras-

-Aunque sigo pensando que nunca busco a Ofiacus- dijo la chica al no ver más a los espíritus pero sintiéndolas presentes aun.

-Esa es una pervertida que a tu lado hasta te hace parecer normal virgo-chan, ¡señorita tenga cuidado, si escucha de ella!- oyó la voz a la lejanía desvaneciéndose…

Pronto las voces y presencias desaparecieron sin dejar rastro... la pequeña seco sus lágrimas y quitándose la capa dejo ver una ropa algo inusual, un top color naranja que resaltaba su escote en desarrollo con una minifalda del mismo color cubriendo apenas su muy desarrollado cuerpo para su edad, en su cintura se veía un juego con 6 llaves doradas y 6 plateadas al lado derecho y 3 bastones plateados en su muslo izquierdo… miro con alegría en dirección al gremio y se puso a sudar frio… frente a ella se encontraba mirándole impactado el maestro Makarov totalmente en shock junto a Mirajane en igual estado y a varios miembros del gremio más como si ella fuese un fantasma pero el en particular viéndole con duda…

-¿Qué? Pero…pero pensé que iba a aparecer a una buena distancia del gremio y… -vio en el suelo donde Virgo se había postrado antes de desaparecer un mensaje dejado por esta "mentí para que tenga un buen motivo para castigarme en el futuro"- ¡creo que ahora si se lo gano esa masoquista!

-Tu…. ¿Lo que dijeron los Espíritus es cierto?-Makarov fue el primero y único en reaccionar de los dos al corroborar no era una ilusión producto de su imaginación.

-Este… abue... digo... soy una simple ilusión causada por el alcohol…. -Mientras que meneaba sus brazos de forma ondulada para tratar de hacer el efecto de un sueño.

-Vaya sí que eh bebido suficiente hoy, creo que ya veo el fruto del plan que quería hiciese Lucy…-Mirajane baja el vaso despacio y se acuesta en el piso-Creo dormiré un poco que si no estaré viendo las criaturas esas que dice Cana dentro de poco.

-Será mejor que te expliques bien niña- regresa a ver a Mirajane quien ya estaba roncando a pierna suelta- ¡y alguien llévese a mira!-ve las caras de algunos de los miembros de su gremio-Pensándolo mejor no la toquen, ¡Elfman cuida a tu hermana!

-Creo… que es momento para -se pone a correr a gran velocidad- ¡Una retirada estratégica!

-¡Oye!- el pequeño Makarov sale corriendo detrás de ella.

-¡Espera!- Lisanna sale corriendo detrás del maestro- ¡Explica mejor eso de que eres hija de Natsu y Lucy!

Y así inicio una persecución junto a varios magos más del gremio tras la pequeña, Mientras ella lograba a duras penas alejarse de sus perseguidores en el interior del gremio Lucy vio extrañada como la fiesta se había acabado de repente, desde dentro del gremio no se veía nada de lo ocurrido afuera, así que no se habían enterado de nada , pero lo único seguro es que se había perdido del eclipse por tratar de separar a Gray y Natsu en uno de sus combates por alimentos y al mismo tiempo tratar de explicarle a Juvia que no estaba tratando de manosear a Gray.

-Chicos, ¡Me hicieron perder el eclipse!- exclamo la rubia con algo de furia llamando la atención a todos los presentes

- Es culpa del pervertido- trato de defenderse Natsu al ver a Lucy en ese estado.

¿Cómo que es mi culpa lagartija rostizada?- dijo el chico usando solo calzoncillos asustado por dicha acusación- ¡tú fuiste quien empezó todo este problema!

-¡Tú fuiste el que trato de robarse mi ternera!- Se excusó el pelirosado preparándose para seguir la refriega

- ¡Eso es falso, la ternera era mía!- dijo el chico preparándose para atacar con magia a su buen compañero.

-¡Ya cállense par de babosos!- grito Lucy perdiendo por completo los estribos, y sacando el látigo, era hora de darle un correctivo al par de idiotas de una vez por todas.

Ambos se quedaron callados y solo se abrazaron como dos buenos amigos como si erza hubiese sido la que les había gritado y miraron a la rubia con algo de temor…

- ¿Lucy san?- pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos la pequeña Wendy al ver como parecían pelarse seriamente entre ellos-

-¡Por culpa de ambos no vimos el eclipse y era un evento que tenía ganas de ver desde hace tiempo!- tenso el látigo más la rubia y parecía estar dispuesta a usarlo pero a su vez resistirse a hacerlo.

Natsu y Gray ante esto trataron de disculparse atropelladamente, aunque por la forma en que Lucy los veía ambos sabían sufrirían un digno castigo como con la peliroja de su amiga pero en si sabían esta vez ambos habían metido la pata a lo grande.

-Gray sama... aunque quisiera defenderlo, mi rival de amor tiene razón, la pequeña Wendy se perdió el Eclipse por su infantil disputa- decía mientras mágicamente ahora vestía un traje de dominatriz-permítame corregirlo como es debido.

-¡Ah! ¡No, no se preocupen! - Wendy trato de defenderlos al ver como ambas chicas ahora con látigos se preparaban para castigarles- ¡No es para tanto!

-Wendy no te mientas por favor, hacía apenas unos minutos me decías de lo ilusionada que estabas por ver ese eclipse- dijo la gata blanca por lo que ambos chicos solo bajaron el rostro apenados-La verdad creo un correctivo debe ser aplicado, es una lástima que Erza no este para aplicarlo personalmente.

-Aye, deberían de avergonzarse los dos- dijo volando el gato sobre de ellos con una supuesta superioridad y buscando salir airoso de la situación.

-Lo sentimos- dijeron ambos al unísono ahora de rodillas ante las chicas pidiendo su perdón.

-No se preocupen me divertí mucho el día de hoy además no es como si no pudiese volver a verlo en mi vida- decía Wendy siendo lo único que se interponía entre los idiotas y las chicas salvándoles de su destino.

-Bueno solo tendremos que esperar 14 años para el siguiente- Lucy sonrió de forma maliciosa- por lo que hasta entonces tendremos un buen motivo para poder divertirnos.

-Lo sentimos- dijeron viendo como Lucy desplegaba el látigo como si en verdad estuviese por azotarles.

-Gray- sama no perderé ante Lucy permítame demostrarle que soy superior en todo sentido- dijo mientras ella daba aun azote que sonó a escasos centímetros del chico haciéndole sudar frio.

-Ya se te desconchinflo tu acosadora Gray- dijo al ver como en verdad Juvia parecía iba a darle con gusto unos azotes al chico

-Cállate Rosadito que tu rubiecita esta igual o peor- dijo notando como Lucy parecía menear el látigo para asustar al pelirosado quien estaba fijamente observando el ir y venir del látigo.

-¡Por favor no les lastimen!- Dijo la pequeña aun entre las chicas y los chicos con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos pensando a ella le tocaría también un azote o dos por error.

-Bueno, si lo sienten supongo no hay ningún problema, en fin creo que deberíamos de ir a descansar- decía desanimada Lucy, si bien seguía molesta, decidió dejarlo pasar al ver como la pequeña se esforzaba por calmarle y razonar que en efecto ella no había hecho nada por detener a los chicos a tiempo, además de que le daba un poco de miedo lo que podía llegar a hacer juvia si descubría una faceta dominante ya que tenía un rostro rojizo y sacando algo de aliento de manera nada usual mientras seguía azotando el látigo frente a Gray.

Lo que no sabía la joven maga estelar era que la pequeña Lily seguía corriendo tratando de esquivar al Maestro Makarov y uno que otro miembro del gremio, por lo que sin darse cuenta había corrido de regreso al gremio... cosa que desconcertó a quienes estaban en su patio y aun no se enteraban de lo que sucedía.

-Oigan, ¿ese no es el maestro transformado?- hablo Cana mientras se terminaba un nuevo barril de sake observando como el maestro no podía sujetar a la chica quien lograba esquivar sus intentos por sujetarle.

-¿Por qué persigue a esa linda niña con poca ropa?- se preguntó Wakaba con algo de dudo-A mí me lo prohibió pero ¿el sí puede hacerlo? ¿Es por que él es el maestro? ¡ya verán algún día llegare a ser maestro de este gremio para poder perseguir lolis como el!

-¿Acaso tu no vas a aprender la lección?- Dijo su buen amigo Macao mientras seguía con su bebida- y ni se te ocurra hablar de tus amigos que ahora si te cuelgan de aquellos.

-¿Creen que me presente a esa niña si le digo que soy de los adoradores del gran oso pardo?- dijo alegre el chico sacando unas cosas de su bolsa pero Cana le arroja una botella que deja inconsciente.

- Cállate wakaba y no vuelvas a mencionar a tu secta esa… aunque será mejor que le preguntemos al maestro el por qué llega de la nada persiguiendo a una chica y dándole 3 vueltas al gremio- dijo la chica levantándose como si no hubiese bebido nada y preparándose para ayudar a su líder-

En cuanto a Lily no se había fijado en que rumbo había tomado puesto que se la había pasado viendo hacia atrás observando los movimientos de sus perseguidores, por ello no noto cuando Lucy salía del gremio y se ponía en su camino seguida de los demás y termino estrellándose con la rubia que iba saliendo en un gran golpe que por suerte amortiguo la defensa de la rubia mayor pero le hizo caer al suelo.

-Auch... ¿ahora quién es el de las deudas? - dijo mientras se lamentaba la chica.

-Perdón... no la vi-decía con la cara en el piso y sin ver a quien había derribado- disculpa ando en retirada estratégica así que tengo prisa -sobándose el rostro al haber sido rebotada con gran fuerza.

- Anda, no hay problema -dijo Lucy mientras que los demás iban a ver si se encontraban bien las chicas, Lily alzo la vista para seguir huyendo cuando vio a la rubia e inconscientemente se dejó llevar por la apariencia.

-Bueno hablamos luego Mama aunque más al rato de acuerdo –se levantó y empezó a alejarse para seguir corriendo cuando tras unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho obviamente se cubrió la boca después de decir eso y giro ante la rubia esperando corregir la situación...- eh digo perdona este yo solo… creo ya eche a perder mi misión.

En ese momento Makarov en versión gigante y Lisanna le dieron alcance... y la chica se percató de que mientras estaba en el suelo se vio rodeada de Gray, Juvia, una niña que no identificó como Wendy, Happy algunos magos que habían arribado como Cana y Macao y sobretodo… su padre.

-Este perdona creo te oí mal… ¿Qué dijiste?- trato de preguntar Lucy mientras evitaba que la niña escapase sintiéndose extraña por lo que creyó haber oído.

-Este… ¿me creerían que soy una ilusión de la borrachera que tienen?- dijo la chica buscando como huir de ese sitio encontrándose rodeada completamente, hasta happy y charles ayudaban a evitar huyera la chica.

-Ya trataste eso hace un rato y no te sirvió de mucho- Refuto Lisanna mientras cargaba a su hermana quien a su vez se apoyaba de la cabeza de esta con gran fuerza.

-¿En serio?… ¿y qué me dicen de una alucinación causada por un hechizo de…?- dijo la chica buscando una nueva respuesta que le salvase.

-Será mejor te resignes y empieces a hablar…- hablo Mavorok volviendo a la normalidad-o te haremos hablar-

-¡Juro que ahora si te hare lo que deseas virgo!- grito la chica hacia los cuatro vientos ya desesperada.

- ¿Este que está sucediendo?… ¿Por qué me miran así?... ¿Quién es esta niña?- viendo la cara de Lisanna y su maestro hacia ambas.

Y así la pequeña había tenido su primera gran dificultad solamente iniciando su importante misión pero mientras tanto en un techo alejado del gremio en la ciudad de magnolia, un ataúd de metal oscuro se materializo y tras romperse en pedazos surgió de el una jovencita de corto cabello pelirrojo que portando una pequeña capa rojiza y quien miro con determinación a la ciudad de Magnolia

La chica con seriedad se levantó un poco la capa que llevaba mostrando un infantil cuerpo enfundado en una muy, pero muy poca cantidad de ropa. Consistente solamente en una tira de tela que cubría su casi inexistente pecho rojiza y una prenda que cubría su entrepierna del mismo color usando solo una minifalda con los lados descubiertos y con placas de metal en ella, a sus lados dos espadas de un metal opaco puestas a la altura de su cintura para desenfundar hacia los lados… se puso de pie y miro hacia el gremio de Fairy Tail con una sonrisa.

Ya estoy aquí... ahora a cumplir la misión que me ha sido encomendada por mi madre a la brevedad posible… pero para ello primero debo encontrarle primero y asegurarme que regrese lo más pronto posible con mi padre.


	3. Capitulo 1 la hija del futuro

Je les traigo nuevamente gracias a mi amigo Never un nuevo capítulo de esta revisión de uno de mis mejores proyectos espero sea de su agrado y espero sus comentarios

Capítulo I

La hija del futuro

El eclipse lunar que se supone traería dicha y bendiciones a la tierra así como a aquellos que le visualizasen, pero para sorpresa de todos los miembros del gremio mágico de Fairy Tail lo que había traído hace unos momentos era lo más inesperado. Una pequeña rubia que afirmo (o más bien revelo de una manera incidental), el ser la descendiente de Natsu Dragnel y su compañera Lucy tras un intento frustrado de fuga que curiosamente les hizo encontrarse, ante dicha situación y verse rodeada la pequeña opto por revelar su identidad y su misión al líder del gremio… quien aún no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

- Entonces… ¿tú eres hija de Lucy y Natsu?- trato de confirmar por tercera vez Makarov, mientras se frotaba los oídos, quien pese a no estar sordo, en esos momentos juraría tenía algún hechizo que le impedía escuchar bien al oír las afirmaciones de la niña.

- si Abuelito ya te lo dije… eh… espera supongo no te puedo decir abuelito Maka ahora verdad- respondió la rubia por tercera vez ya de manera algo monótona ya que "a los viejecitos hay que comprenderlos, son sordos" cuando recordó ese detalle- ¿entonces como debería llamarle?

- a mí no me molesta jajaja- todo el gremio vio como el pobre viejo sonreía tontamente y comenzaba a beber de manera frenética como si eso fuese a hacer que todo tuviese más sentido- dime abuelito maestro o gnomo dudo importe mucho.

- bueno entonces te llamare como lo hago siempre y bueno… perdón mamá… papá… creo falle en ayudar discretamente… lo siento -decía mirando a ambos con una mirada triste y dando una reverencia hacia ellos mostrando su nada discreto escote en el proceso-

–Un momento… no, esto no es posible… ¡no puede ser que seas tú mi hija! -decía negando la rubia con la cabeza y manos a la pequeña-¿Cuándo?, ¿cómo? Y más importante ¿Por qué no me acuerdo de nada? –

-estoy deacuerdo con la rubia no me creo nada de esto- dijo cierta peliblanca de cabello corto apoyando a su compañera- ¡¿o a cuantos años la tuvieron?! ¡no me desaparecí tanto tiempo!

- pues no te preocupes ya que no siempre se completan las misiones como uno las planea- respondió el dragon slaver de fuego sin encontrarle lógica al asunto y pasando de largo por la preocupación de todos los demás- tu solo da lo mejor de ti misma.

- si muchas veces las cosas no nos han salido bien- finalizo el gato como si toda la situación fuese lo más normal del mundo- incluso puedo decir que la mayoría de las cosas no nos han salido así desde que estamos con Lucy en el equipo.

-¡oye ese no es el punto aquí!- Lucy sujeta al gato y lo mete en uno de los barriles vacíos de Cana- ¡no trates de culparme a mí de sus incidentes!

- lo importante es que no te rindas y cumplas al final lo que se te pide- siguió aconsejando Natsu a su "hija" con una sonrisa- después de todo lo hacemos por que es divertido y por qué es por Fairy Tail.

-¡Natsu no me estés ignorando!-dijo la rubia mientras sellaba el barril- ¡¿no tienes nada que decir respecto a esta situación?!

- eh no te ignoro pero creo debemos prestarle atención a… ¿Cómo le pusiste?- dijo viendo a la niña y a Lucy-

-¡yo no le eh puesto nombre a nadie!- exclamo la chica sin dejar de ver a la niña cuyas similitudes eran bastantes obvias- ¡aun no me creo siquiera esto!

- ¿entonces me toca ponerle nombre a mí?- dijo poniéndose pensativo- por que no se me ocurre nada bueno…. ¿Lucy II estaría bien?

- ¿entonces no era broma dicha acnedota?- dijo la chica mirando algo asustada al peli rosado- no es necesario pienses en un nombre ya que de hecho mi nombre es Lily…-

- ¡¿Lily?! - dijo la rubia impactada al oír dicho nombre-¡¿de lila como la flor?!-

- si de allí tomaste mi nombre mama- dijo sonriendo la pequeña-

Y mientras la "feliz pareja" discutía animosamente sobre el nombre de la criatura, detrás de ellos, todos los magos del gremio ya estaban murmurando cosas respecto a ellos avergonzando a la chica al no ser nada discretos

No puedo creerlo -Lucy se agacha y oculta la cabeza- no puede ser en efecto siempre me ha gustado ese nombre e incluso se lo puse a una o dos muñecas….tal vez si sea mi hija, pero como es esto posible Natsu, ¿cómo carajos paso eso?¡¿dímelo como es que está sucediendo esto?!

Cana detiene a su compañera antes de que esta estrangule a su pareja quien era sacudido por está exigiéndole una respuesta

–Anda Lucy, que guardadito te lo tenías- dijo mientras le agarraba los atributos a la rubia desde atrás sorprendiéndola- sabíamos que le tenías ganas pero nunca imagine que ya tuviesen incluso familia juntos sin duda eres más aventada de lo que aparentas.

- nunca me di cuenta de lo suyo fuese tan serio- el mago de Hielo, el cual estaba vestido por alguna razón, comenzó a pensar más profundamente-Debieron invitarme al nacimiento, ¿qué clase de amigos son para mantenernos esto oculto?

-sí y que Lucy se haya comido el pastel antes de la fiesta, que envidia pensar que encontró la felicidad a tan temprana edad- Mirajane entonces pone una cara de miedo y empieza a temblar –Espera, ¿esto no significa ahora que soy la más vieja del grupo de chicas, y aun sin novio? ¡noo debo conseguirme mi shota pronto!

- Juvia la pregunta a gray cuando quieres probar su cereza gray-sama- dijo le chica sonrojada mientras se ponía sugerente- puedo darle lo que usted desee.

- ¿eh?...yo no, yo este….yo le pertenezco al mundo- dijo haciéndose el desatendido haciendo que la chica cayese el suelo-

- son unos Sucios- se escuchó desde dentro del barril, lo cual hizo que Cana patease el barril y este se fuese cuesta abajo con todo y gato en su interior ante la mirada de pena de los presentes-

- bueno supongo fue niña de compromiso lo que dio Natsu pero aun así me alegra saber que posee ese interés por las chicas-el viejo maestro abraza a su discípulo-si te soy sincero siempre me asusto un poco la relación que tenías con el nudista de Gray, pero ahora todo está bien digo al menos sabemos hiciste cositas con una chica.

¡¿Qué quiso decir con eso?! –Exclamaron los dos chicos al unísono-

–Supongo eso pasa por no planear las cosas Je-sonriendo ante la escena- pero que bueno es ver que su amor florece entre los dos y dio frutos- Wendy se acerca con estrellitas en los ojos ante lucy-Y dime ¿cómo fue que se te declaro y se prometieron amor eterno Lucy?-

Natsu, en serio me decepcionas - Lissana se aleja con enojo– veo importan poco las promesas para algunos

- Espero que tomes la responsabilidad Natsu, aunque es una lástima, ahora ya no podremos entrar a la casa de Lucy sin invitación, quien sabe lo que encontraríamos

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa Gazille? -Pregunto Panther Lily mirando a su dueño, el cual se miraba molesto al pelirosado- ¿acaso te molesta algo de esta situación?

– Me molesta que ese endemoniado Salamander ya tenga hijos y yo no -dijo con envidia, a lo que Panther Lily solo bufo

– Si tanto deseas reproducirte y copular, allí tienes a esa joven Mcgarden, puedo sentir que sus feromonas se alocan cuando está a tu lado -dijo mientras qué señalaba a Levy, quien se sonrojo al escucharlos y volteo su cara, Gazille solo le miro algo incómodo sonrojándose también.

Natsu solo levanto un pedazo de carne y tras escuchar los comentario de todos, decidió preguntar- pero Lucy… hay algo que no entiendo…

-¡acaso has entendido algo de toda esta situación! -ya desesperada y con el cabello alborotado de tanto que se había rascado la pregunta buscando encontrar alguna respuesta- ¡¿aún no te preguntas como es que apareció nuestra supuesta hija frente a nosotros?!

- ¿Cuándo hicimos a esta linda niña? ¿Acaso habrá sido cuando me quede a dormir contigo en tu cama? No recuerdo que pasara algo -dijo con calma mientras qué todos le miraban con sorpresa y Lucy se sonrojaba al recordar esa vez que Natsu se metió a su cama después de enfermarse por haber comido el Etherion- ¿me hiciste algo mientras dormía?

-¿acaso fue Lucy la que inicio la ofensiva? – Dijo Lisanna sorprendida- ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió?

-¿Qué quieres decir con que ella inicio la ofensiva?- pregunto de forma inocente Wendy- ¿Cómo pasas a la ofensiva en una relación? No lo entiendo.

- Anda Lucy, que guardadito te lo tenías.-dijo mientras sacaba una jarra y empezaba a beber- ¡le demostraste que si no te hace caso vas a saber de ti de una o de otra manera!

–Ah, que romántico… una hija producto de su intenso amor -decía Mira mientras que Cana se le acercaba con una botella- ¡requiero un novio carajo! ¡Cana dame de tu bebida!

– Claro esto debe de ser festejado -dijo destapando su botella, y sirviéndole otra a Mirajane quien sonreía con unos ojos que apuñalaban a todo ser vivo- ¡a festejar por que tuvieron una preciosa niña!

- ¡esperen! ¡No tomen esto como si no fuera nada! ¡UN MOMENTO CON UN DEMONIO! – Lucy grito con tanta fuerza que todos detuvieron sus acciones-

Macao y Wakaba ya andaban festejando y bebiendo… aunque Wakaba miraba a Lily de modo que hacía que su amigo dudase de la sanidad mental de ese hombre, Cana y charlote andaban revisando unas revistas de ropa interior sexys ,que nadie sabía de dónde habían sacado y señalando las que creían había Lucy usado mientras que Lissana solo preparaba una soga mágica.

- ¡Esto es algo imposible! ¡Ella no puede ser mi hija! ¡Yo aún soy virgen! -dijo exaltada… y sonrojada, ya que todos se habían enterado de esa pequeña peculiaridad.

-¿estás de broma? –Dijo Cana con una risita- ¿a tu edad?

-¡CLARO QUE NO ES UNA BROMA!

- de hecho creo Cana la mayoría aquí lo es…- rebatió Lisanna, haciendo que todas las mujeres viesen a cana con ojos desaprobatorios.

- bueno la verdad es… que técnicamente eso es verdad ya que yo aún no he sido concebida… mamá… papá… soy su hija del futuro – Lily dijo con pena mientras que todos le miraban con más duda que nada-

- ¿Del futuro?- Dijo Makarov sorprendido sin duda alguna las cosas cada vez se ponían más extrañas-

- Si… yo se supone que seré concebida en unos meses… pero bueno… yo vengo con una misión que me fue encargada tanto por mis padres como por mis tíos Luxus y Mistgun… y ese mago errante aunque no le entendí muy bien y tras cómo le persiguieron tras cumplir con sus requisitos no pudo explicarme a detalle, pero era algo referente al Hipertiempo… - dijo mirando seriamente a sus padres- La verdad solo sé que mi era esta por desaparecer… y debo de encargarme de cuidar mi futuro… y para ello debo de conseguir que mis padres me procreen –dijo la pequeña con algo de pena ante las miradas de sorpresa de todos-

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?- Dijo Lucy al punto del desmayo

-¿!te pidieron tus padres a que les incites a concebirte!?- Cana sujeta a Natsu y lo encara-Amigo, eso es lo más enfermo pervertido y demente que jamás eh escuchado….debes enseñarme a ser la mitad de perverso de lo que tu eres

- eh si…claro- dijo Natsu sin tener la menor idea de lo que decía-

- ¡Natsu eres mi héroe! – grito un ya bebido Wakaba-!hip hip! ¡Hurra!

-¡son un par de pervertidos! – Grito Lisanna en shock- tener una hija y mandarla al pasado para que participe en su propia concepción…

- no me lo espere de ti Lucy – Mirajane se sonroja y comienza a anotar algo en una libreta- sin duda es una idea excelente no por algo eres una gran escritora amateur

- amigo estás enfermo- Gray sujeta a su compañero y le ofrece una cubeta de hielo-

- y tú desnudo- dijo su amigo dudando al ver que la cubeta era lo único que cubría las partes de su amigo-

Gray notando que es verdad- eh si… pero lo mío se soluciona con ropa lo tuyo es más serio sin duda alguna

Wendy miro a todos antes de tirar la bomba que ocasionaría dicha pregunta -por cierto este… ¿alguien me dice cómo es que Lily-san ayudara a Natsu y a Lucy a concebirla? O más bien ¿Cómo es que le ayudara a hacer un bebe a los dos? ¿Acaso les ayudara a cuidar el huevo o se hace algo más?

Todos se quedan de piedra y ven a Wendy con duda y algunos sudando frio después de todo no tenían idea de cómo explicarle dicha situación a la pequeña

- eh veras Wendy creo que aun eres muy joven para… dijo si puedes verlo como el cuidar de un huevo de alguna manera pero el proceso bueno…- dijo lentamente lucy buscando hacerle olvidar a la pequeña su pregunta-

-oh entiendo es por eso que me dieron este libro con instrucciones al respecto -sacando el kamasutra con una portada no muy decente y pergaminos de instrucciones dejando en shock a todos-

-¡ahhh!-Grito Lucy mientras veía como Wendy miraba con duda el libro-

¿Qué diablos?- Dijo Cana escupiendo su sake- sí que estas mal Lucy esas cosas se aprenden por la experiencia no por guías

Pero siendo Natsu…-se puso pensativa- puede no sea tan mala idea

-¡yo nunca hice eso y dejen de verme así! -llorando y tratando de quitarle el libro a su hija- ¡¿Qué estaba pensando en poner en tus manos algo así?!

- en realidad el libro se los regalo Wakaba y mama me hizo jurar no lo abriría por cierto- dijo Lily entregándoselo- aunque me pediste que te pidiera leyeras el capítulo 3 por que querías probar algo de allí.

- eh pero yo prefiero las novelas de loli…- recibe un golpe antes de que pudiese seguir hablando.

Macao tapándole la boca- amigo no te ayudes que de por si estas fichado por ello.

¡¿Qué diablos está sucediendo?! –grito a os cuatro vientos la rubia mientras todos empezaban a murmurar al respecto

por su parte en las afueras de la región de Magnolia… una chica de roja cabellera veía a la luz de una fogata que asaba a una enorme bestia una nota que parecía haberse encontrado entre las cosas de esta o llegado a ella por medio de una seta de ballesta… no por que alguien haría eso de seguro estaba entre sus cosas pero pronto su mirada demostraba su furia y tomando sus cosas emprendió su retorno el gremio mientras arrugaba el papel y maldecía a los cuatro vientos.

- Ese Natsu… aparte de que se escabulle del entrenamiento que amablemente le ofrecí… ¡Se atreve a enviarme esta carta! -decía mientras que arrugaba una nota con más fuerza- parece deberé enseñarte modales.

a lo lejos una pequeña pelirroja veía atreves de una mira de una ballesta mediana la reacción de la chica y siguiéndola con la mirilla sonrió al verla recoger sus cosas para preparar su retirada

- Bien, todo va como lo planeo… sé que papá sufrirá un poco, pero debo de apurar mi misión, antes de que pase lo que ese extraño pervertido dijo pasaria -decía mientras que miraba a Erza correr en dirección al gremio- además según supe en esa época no era muy bien visto por los demás las cosas que mama hacía con papa.

Contrajo la ballesta para ponerla en su espalda y sacando un pergamino recito un conjuro y apareció una tabla con dos ruedas en su parte central y un conductor mágico que se coloco.

- será mejor me adelante y planee esto mejor que mi futuro depende de ello… lograre sacarle ventaja a mi madre con mi deslizador y tengo mis dulces para reponer energías de ser necesario

Vio sus ropas y viendo como su madre acelera el paso se puso a reflexionar un momento

- ¿Debería de disfrazarme? No, perdería tiempo… debo de ir tras mamá… ya que debo de asegurar mi misión.

Y así la pequeña se preparó para empezar su odisea sin saber que por otro lado en Magnolia en el campanario de la iglesia un pequeño torbellino rojo en llamas purpuras salió de la cuenca de una campana y de allí entre las sombras de la noche y la luz de la luna, una niña con ropas góticas (o más bien Gothic Lolita) surgió usando un traje victoriano negro y purpura con todo y sombrilla negra incluida…

-eh llegado… la noche me da su bendición y con ella lograre que las adversidades que mi madre sufrió sean solo un olvido del destino -decía mientras qué miraba el retrato de una joven mujer… muy hermosa que sonreía- espera madre pronto será mi movimiento.

De vuelta en el gremio

Lissana golpeo la mesa llamando la atención de todos mostrándose ya un poco bebida- A ver, déjame ver si entendí, tu eres la hija del futuro de Natsu y Lucy, y ellos te tendrán después de que en una fiesta se pongan a copular como locos.

–He, si… en esencia es así es como me dijo mi padre fue concebida- dijo desviando la mirada- aunque supongo fue mi culpa el preguntar como llegue al mundo.

- ¿entones te hicimos aquí en el gremio? ¿deberíamos empezar ahora a hacerla lucy?- pregunto Natsu, pero Gray decidió responderle congelándole la cabeza, mientras makarov lo golpeaba en su forma gigante

-¡no estés diciendo esas cosas!-Dijo el maestro mientras le azotaba al suelo- ¡¿Qué crees que es este sitio!? ¡¿su love hotel?!

- pero nuestra hija lo dice- contesto, el golpeado y casi congelado mago- ¿no deberíamos seguir las indicaciones que ella nos de?

–No lo creo… ¡Aun soy muy joven para ser madre! ¡Y ustedes dos dejen de planear mi boda! -dijo señalando a Wendy y a Cana quienes estaban arreglando el gremio para una boda improvisada- ¿esas son lilas? ¿de dónde diablos la sacaron?

- Vamos Lucy, que debemos de ayudar a la niña a salvar su futuro.- contesto Cana siguiendo con los suyo-

- es cierto Lucy, además de que siempre quise ser madrina de bodas- dijo Wendy con brillos en sus ojos- y usar un vestido como el de la novia mientras entrego los recuerditos.

–Hay dios… estas dos son una locura- dijo Lucy rindiéndose ante la mirada de la pequeña Wendy… no podía decirle no a ella y temía esta lo sabía-

- oye hija ¿si nos casamos en el gremio o fue en otro lugar?- pregunto Natsu viendo las cosas- digo por que no tengo idea de cómo es una boda en general

- creo tengo una foto déjame ver- dijo buscando entre sus cosas- mama me la dio hace tiempo

-¡tú no compliques más las cosas!- dijo lucy al ver como todos empezaban a reunirse alrededor de la niña y viendo como uno que otro le miraba mas de la cuenta a su escote- ¡y aléjense de ellas sobre todo tu wakaba!

¡aye! ¡déjanos ver!-Happy quien ya había logrado regresar del lugar donde fuese a parar el dichoso barril gracias a la ayuda de charlotte–

-¡que yo aún no quiero casarme ni nada!- Mirajane la sujeta la espalda-Miria-

-¿Cómo que te casaste antes que yo?- notando como esta estaba algo pasada de copas- ¡no puedo ser la hermana quedada ni la solterona del gremio!

Tranquila mira te aseguro encontraras a alguien especial pronto- dijo lucy tratando de liberarse- en serio pero déjame ir… por favor

¡¿Entonces encontrare algún día mi shota bishonen?!- dijo esperanzada-

¡Eso ya sería un crimen!- exclamo la rubia

- ¡aquí esta!- Dijo Lily mientras les muestra orgullosa la dichosa foto la cual también ve su progenitora.

en la foto se ve a todo el gremio en sus mejores galas posando con la pareja en medio… se ve que Natsu se ve un poco más maduro y el pelo un poco más largo y Lucy con el cabello suelto en un traje de una sola pieza sonriendo a su lado

-esa…soy yo -viendo como el traje y su cara demuestran una radiante felicidad

- ¡que linda!- dijo Mirajane olvidándose momentáneamente el odio que sentía por que le quedaba como la solterona del gremio-

- se ve preciosa Lucy-san- dijo Wendy apreciando la fotografía con gran entusiasmo

- aunque parecen un poco distintos- dijo lissiana notando las notables diferencias entre ambos- ¿no paso esto en uno o dos años al menos?

- bueno como dije esto pasara en unos meses y yo ya tenía 3 meses de vida- dijo sonriendo la pequeña- después de todo la boda fue por que mama le revelo a papa que estaba embarazada de mi.

Lucy despertando de su asombro-¿eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- por que fueron unos sucios aunque al menos no se quedaron en soltería- Mirajane sujeta al gato lo mete en un barril nuevamente y de una patada lo manda nuevamente a rodar- ¡no otra vez!

-¡dejen de decirme así!- dijo Lucy viendo como todas le miraban- ¡juro no se nada de eso!


	4. aparece Sei

Capítulo 2

Aparece Sei, la hija de grandes principios pero con poca visión.

La noche estaba por terminar en la ciudad de magnolia, pero dentro del gremio mágico de Fairy Tail todos estaban aún muy animados ya que el evento en el que debía de celebrarse un eclipse lunar total se había convertido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en la anticipada planeación de una boda surgida del producto de una unión futura… y la pobre de Lucy Heartfilia no podía procesar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor con tu peculiar situación…por un lado el gremio de manera casi unánime había aceptado con facilidad la idea de que su hija del futuro había arribado para adelantar su nacimiento, incluso el futuro padre hablaba con ella como si nada y a la pobre Lucy estaba por perder el quicio al ser la única con sentido común en todo ese gremio de magos en considerar dicha situación fuera de lo normal y más aun considerando que estaban por organizarle una boda en cuestión de horas con su compañero y gran amigo Natsu Dragnel.

– No puede ser… una hija… y con Natsu… y me case demasiado joven… ¡¿Cómo demonios es que pasó todo esto?! – Lucy gritaba histérica- ¡Son demasiadas cosas de que preocuparme en una sola noche! ¡Hasta ayer solo me preocupada por la renta y ahora de como criar una familia de la nada!

– Es porque eres una pervertida Lucy- Se rio Happy mientras comía un pescado- una pervertida que hace cosas sucias antes de casarse

-¡deja de llamarme pervertida!-dijo sacando sus llaves del zodiaco- ¡oh me lo pagaras caro!

-¿eh vas a avisarles a ellos sobre tu boda?-ve como Lucy tiembla ante esto- ¿oh que otro uso tienen esas llaves?

-yo… yo eh pensado en un nuevo uso con ellas y contigo gato burlón-dijo mientras miraba fijamente al gato y juntaba en sus manos todas sus llaves en la misma posición-

-¡aye! ¡Espera no me gusta esa mirada!

Por suerte para el gato Cana sujeto a Lucy antes de que esta el metiese las llaves al felino por donde el sol nunca ha brillado a su vez que aprovechaba para meterle mano- vamos Lucy, es obvio como paso-mirándola con una mirada pervertida- aunque si quieres te lo explico de manera didáctica…-viendo como ahora Lucy dirigía sus llaves hacia ella- o mejor aún que te lo explique el maestro

Todos saltaron frente a dicha declaración y negaron con un grito rotundo -¡NO!

– Oh vamos, no pudo haber sido tan malo cuando les explique-se quejó Makarov al ver como reacciono el gremio- estoy seguro fui muy informativo

Muchos en la sala desviaron la mirada y trataron de no verle directamente ni a la bodega donde se había guardado los materiales didácticos usados en esa ocasión

Makarov solo asintió con un poco de pena, tal vez si se había pasado un poco con lo explícito y realista de su explicación en aquella ocasión.

-¡No soy tan ignorante! ¡Si se cómo se hacen los bebes! -exclamo sonrojada la rubia.

-Hum, bueno, si lo deseas de todos modos puedo darte una explicación más satisfactoria.- Macao sonrió de forma confiada, pero su confianza se perdió de inmediato al ver cómo le miro con ojos de furia.

- No me hagas matarte…

–Lucy… - Juvia la abraza por detrás y mirándole con unos ojos llorosos- espero puedas aconsejarme para poder lograr conectar con Gray Sama. -abrazándole más fuerte- quiero que seas el ejemplo a seguir para nuestro amor

– Juvia, eso hazlo por tu cuenta… ¡Y Mira por favor deja de tomarme medidas que no me pienso casar aun! -exclamaba mientras que notaba la cinta que media su pechos siendo sujetada por Mirajane mientras que Cana revisaba una revista de trajes de novia- ¡¿no me habías medido ya esa parte?!

- Hermana traidora - Lissana dijo molesta viendo como su hermana se veía más enfocada en ayudar a Lucy, aunque si bien estaba molesta, bueno, en el fondo no podía negar que estar tres años en otro universo bien podría ayudar a enfriar una relación, cualquiera de hecho-¿porque no hice algo con el Natsu del otro universo?-

–este… mamá, perdóname, sé que me dijiste que esto pasaría si lo decía… y creo que lo eche todo a perder – Lily dijo mirando a Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos, esta vio a la niña y suspiro… le puso la mano en la cabeza y le sonrió- ¿Mama?

– Ya no te preocupes, lo hecho, hecho esta -le dijo sonriéndole, Lily entonces sonrió… su mamá fuera en el pasado o en el futuro no cambiaba- no debes preocuparte por ello ya solo que aún me cuesta creerlo.

–Hum… me parece raro- Natsu se puso mirando a las chicas improvisando la boda.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿El que este vestido? -dijo sin notar que no tenía pantalones nuevamente.

–No tienes ni calzones Gray….pero no es eso sino que me preguntaba ya que Lily es hija mía… ¿Tendrá también a un compañero como Happy?

- Aye. Happy se posa sobre la cabeza de Lily- ¡Lily cuéntame sobre mi futuro!

–No seas imprudente Happy, ya de por si ella tiene problemas como para andarte contando tu futuro- Le reclamo Charle quien ya sabía las verdaderas intenciones del gato

- ¿Pero no te interesa saber cuántos gatitos tendremos y como se llamaran?- dijo el gato con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro- estoy seguro tendremos lindos gatitos no lily

-¡Ni te lo creas gato presumido! -exclamo la gata que paso de blanca a roja por la vergüenza… aunque no pudo evitar pensar en una vida así… ojo, solo era curiosidad.

-debo admitir esa es una buena pregunta ¿qué será de nosotros en el futuro?

-ohh gray-sama es tan genial quiere saber de nuestro futuro juntos

-yo quiero saber también de mi futuro…si es posible- dijo wendy sonrojándose-

-y yo chica- dijo cana con una botella en su mano- dime que tendré dinero y todo lo que pueda beber-

- y yo si nuestro culto prevalecerá- dijo wakaba con alegría- ¡estoy seguro que nos volveremos muy populares!

- yo solo espero no te encierren camarada – dijo macao viendo con pena a su amigo- aunque no dudo si caigan en la cárcel varios de tus amigos.

Y entonces todos empezaron a comentar lo mucho que les gustaría saber cómo serían a futuro… mientras que Lucy se ponía la mano en la cara y Natsu se dedicaba a comerse el fuego de unas antorchas, y Gray nuevamente quedaba desnudo…haciendo que juvia se desmayase al notarle.

– Oigan… - Loky ingreso al gremio lentamente sobándose la cabeza por el golpe que recibió cuando se desmayó- ¿Qué paso aquí? Y ¿Por qué estaba solo en el patio?

El espíritu de Leo sin saber bien que pasaba creyó haberse perdido el eclipse solamente pero al oír el escándalo en el gremio pensó que algo importante había sucedido.

-¿Me perdí de algo importante?- dijo algo mareado- siento perdí mucho mana por alguna razón.

-¡Loky! – Lily se sonrojo al ver al espíritu estelar y corría hacia el con un gran rubor en sus mejillas y corazones que le salían de los ojos- ¡Me alegro de ver que no has cambiado! ¡Y te ves tan guapo como recuerdo!

- ¿Y quién es esta linda señorita? -pregunto con caballerosidad ante tal recibimiento- es raro olvide a una belleza como tu sinceramente

-ella…bueno como decirlo-Lucy se quedó de piedra, esta era por mucho la primera vez que tendría que explicar a alguien que ella era su futura hija y las palabras simplemente no salían.

– Ah, bueno… ella es… -dijo sonrojándose y jugando con sus dedos- como decirlo puede suene raro y más pero ella…

Natsu se acercó a Lucy y le apoyo su mano en el hombro de la rubia mientras sonreía al espíritu.

-¡Es nuestra hija del futuro!... a que es muy linda ¿no lo crees así?- dijo sonriéndole mientras que Lucy salía de su estado- se parece a su mami.

-¡no puedes ir diciéndole a la gente eso Natsu!-dijo encarándole con un gran sonrojo-¡tú crees que lo creerá la gente así de fácil!

–Ah ya veo… -Loky se froto unos segundos más el golpe mientras su cerebro procesaba lo escuchado-¡¿Qué cosa dijiste?!

-Ah… es cierto, yo soy la hija del futuro de ellos dos… je… hola Loky -decía la pequeña mientras que jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente y levemente sonrojada- puede no me conozcas ahora pero te aseguro seremos muy cercanos en el futuro.

Loky solo les miraba confundido y miro a Lily detalladamente… y no podía negar que era idéntica a Lucy en cabello y su cuerpo iba desarrollándose como el de la maga estelar, aunque algo en sus rasgos delataba al Dragneel en su mirada, pensó en decir algo… pero de pronto empezó a temblar ligeramente en el gremio extrañando a los presentes…cuando se dirigían a la salida para evacuar el gremio notaron desde lejos con el amanecer se veía una gran nube de polvo levantada acercándose directamente por la avenida principal hacia el gremio con un grito de guerra se escuchó a lo lejos

- ¡NATSU DRAGNEL! rugió Erza haciendo que media ciudad temblase-¡COMO TE ATREVEVISTE A ELLO!-

Todos palidecieron al ver a Erza llegar corriendo con la Armadura del Purgatorio puesta… y una cara de homicida sociópata que apenas podía con ella dirigirse directamente hacia ellos con intenciones hostiles… lo que hizo que más de la mitad del gremio literalmente se mearan en los pantalones ante ello.

-¡Que le hiciste esta vez! –Grito Gray mientras buscaba refugio desesperadamente en total desnudez- ¡¿Por qué esta así?!

Cana se metió literalmente en su barril de sake aun cuando había aun líquido en su interior

- Cana hazme un espacio- Pidió Macao queriendo aprovecharse de la situación- cabemos los dos algo apretaditos.

-Jodete solo, no eres mi tipo- la tapa del barril se cerró y pudieron ver clavos saliendo desde adentro hacia afuera de este.

– A….a ella nada –Natsu repaso rápidamente todo lo que había hecho la semana que no habían visto a Erza- ¡no recuerdo haber hecho nada malo últimamente!

-¿y la destrucción causada en su última misión? –dijo mira sacando algunas botellas de la gaveta para poder entrar en ella-

-el haber creado esa explosión que nos dejó ver bajo la falda de algunas chicas- dijo wakaba mientras se subía al candelabro

-no creo se halla enterado de eso- siguiendo a su compañero de toda la vida en dicho escondite

-pues mejor díselo a ella- Gray se lanzó detrás de la barra temblando de miedo mientras que mira se ocultaba- ¡mira esta botella casi me hace algo horrible! ¡Hubieses avisado de ella!

-disculpa pero creo que debo preparar algo para que erza se tranquilice esta noche así que no le note.

-Mami- Natsu se ocultó entre las piernas de Lucy al ver llegar a erza completamente cabreada- aquí debo estar a salvo

- Natsu Dragneel prepárate para morir hoy mismo- declaro Erza mientras clavaba la pesada espada en el piso haciendo que todo el gremio temblase ante esto-

- este… Natsu no se encuentra en este momento favor de llamar más tarde o deje su mensaje después del maullido… miau-dijo happy al ver como erza le fulminaba con la mirada

Lucy trato de sacar a Natsu de entre sus piernas al notar como para ocultar su rostro le metía debajo de su falda- Tranquila ¿Erza que sucede….?

- ¡sí! ¡No puede ser que te pongas así por no acompañarte a tu entrenamiento…!- dijo tratando de bajar la falta para que ocultase su cuerpo aun cuando lucy buscaba resistirse- además ¡Gray está oculto tras el bar!

-¡Traidor!- dijo mostrando su cabeza sobre de este-

- Es obvio que no te maltratare por algo tan insignificante como huir de un entrenamiento Natsu…-dijo erza bajando la mirada tras un suspiro para después verle de manera siniestra- ¡tú sabes bien el por que te matare hoy!

- ¡No lo sé! ¡Lo juro por Happy! –dijo Natsu al ser expulsado de la seguridad de la falda de Lucy y que esta retrocediese un poco-

- Y yo lo juro por Gray- dijo el gato buscando desviar la conversación

-¡a mí no me echen el muerto! ¡Esto es entre ustedes dos!- exclamo Gray al oír buscaban involucrarle-

-este como decía lo juro por Happy por segunda vez…

-Aye y yo por Natsu por la que va más uno-de defendió el gato

Erza Se cabrea aún más al ver al dúo perdía por completo el hilo de la conversación

-¡NO TE HAGAS IDIOTA Y DIME COMO TE ATREVISTE A MANDARME ESTA CARTA! -arrugando el papel en su cara- ¡SI QUERIAS MORIR LO HUBIESES PEDIDO EN MI CARA!

-¡Yo no te he enviado nada! –Natsu de nuevo se ocultó entre las piernas de Lucy nuevamente- ¡lo juro por gray!

¡Deja de meterme en esto idiota!- dijo gray ocultándose nuevamente tras la barra-

- Y además lo niegas infeliz –dijo erza acomodándose la espada en su hombro.

Erza se preparó para castigar a Natsu sin importarle que Lucy estuviese en medio aun tratando de evitar que Natsu le bajase su falta y sus pantaletas de paso.

-Espera Erza- Lucy trata de liberarse del agarre del Dragneel-Yo no tengo nada que ver-

-¡Papá! ¡Mami! –dijo Lily interponiéndose entre ambos mientras cerraba los ojos asustada-

-bien creo es suficiente- dijo Makarov en su forma gigante mientras que el sujetaba la mano a erza antes de que esta partiese a Natsu en dos con todo y chicas incluidas

- bueno Erza cálmate un momento y dime….-mientras le soltaba y regresaba a su forma normal- ¿De qué carta estás hablando?

Erza solo lanzo una arrugada carta mientras que se tronaba los nudillos, Natsu sudaba frio y ni Lucy y Lily sabían que hacer… Makarov entonces tomo la carta y al leerla solo se puso pálido y vio a Natsu con ojos de decepción

- Bueno Natsu… creo que estas frito sin ninguna duda.

- ¡Pero yo no he escrito nada!- dijo Natsu al ver como hasta el maestro parecía confirmar su sentencia de muerte-sálvenme pantys rosaditas

¡Sal de allí por favor! ¡No mires eso! –exclamaba Lucy tratando de sacarle sine éxito

- ¡Si cómo no! ¡Es hora de castigarte!- Erza prepara nuevamente el ataque homicida

- ¡No toques a mi padre! -exclamo Lily lanzándose rápidamente contra Erza empuñando un látigo que brillaba de color dorado, Erza esquivo el látigo, algo le decía que no era muy conveniente recibir el impacto directo- de ser necesario ¡yo seré tu oponente Erza Scarlet!

Erza sujeto el látigo con su mano y de un jalón puso a Lily cara a cara con la Titania la cual al verse frente a esta en dicho estado empezó a sudar frio ante la pelirroja

-¡Mami sálvame!- dijo tratando de jalar de vuelta el látigo y viéndose incapaz de siquiera moverse-

Mientras tanto un techo del gremio una pequeña figura veía con furia la escena.

- ¡Como se atreve esa loli tetona a atacar a mi madre! No… calma, mamá no matara a esa niña… bueno eso espero

Y Siguió mirando el desarrollo de los acontecimientos bajo de ella.

- ¡Erza cálmate! ¡Erza No puedes enfrentarte a una niña!-Grito Lucy buscando evitar erza se enfrentase a su hija-

Erza solo miraba a Lily con extrañeza, entonces miro a Lucy… no la había visto nunca en el gremio y le extraño que Lucy no dijese nada al respecto de que le llamase madre

- Lucy, ¿Quién es esa niña y porque te llama mamá?

-Je, es algo gracioso… no lo creerás pero parece que ella es hija mía y de Natsu que vino del futuro…. ¿Increíble no?-dijo Lucy de manera algo temblorosa pero tranquila buscando tranquilizar a la chica- ahora por favor cálmate y baja esa espada.

Erza solo les miro confusa.

–Espera un momento, déjame ver si te entiendo, esta niña es hija tuya y de Natsu ¿cierto?

- Si… se supone que sí-Natsu saco su cabeza de entre las piernas de Lucy

- ¡Tú cállate! -Lanzando una espada que se incrusta frente a Natsu-¡Te Freire en aceite si vuelves a abrir la boca!-

- Me callo-lloroso volvió debajo de las piernas de Lucy quien lanzaba un gemino cada tanto producto de que los cabellos del Dragnel le hacían cosquillas

- Erza san, yo la respeto mucho en verdad, pero si vuelve a hablarle así a mi padre juro que le parto el cul… -es incapaz de continuar ya que al menos tres miembros del gremio le taparon la boca al unísono.

- ¡Donde aprendiste a hablar así! –exclamo Lucy exaltada por dicho lenguaje.

-¡Lucy que tipo de lenguaje le enseñas a tu hija!-dijo mirándole fijamente- parece igual debería darte una lección por ello

-¡es culpa de Natsu seguramente!- se defendió la rubia

-¡por favor no le des más motivos Lucy! –dijo temblando bajo su falda.

En el techo… la pequeña se ocultó y exclamo con una voz que por el eco del gremio parecía darle un toque místico

- ¡No te dejes engañar por sus palabras! ¡Recupera tu honor al derrotándole en un combate cercano!

Gray quien era uno de los que había callado a Lily no pudo evitar reír ante esa declaración

- Natsu hasta el techo esta en tu contra por lo que veo

-¡¿Y yo que le eh hecho al techo?! –Reclamo Natsu a su amigo sacando su cabeza mientras que Lucy suspiraba aliviada- ¡haber dímelo!

- veamos le has destruido en varias ocasiones por su payasadas- dijo Gray tranquilamente

-¡Aye! y quemado en más de una ocasión-dijo levantando la pata el gato

Además de haberle lanzado comida y…-dijo Mirajane recordando eventos pasados

- ah sí…-dijo poniéndose serio el pelirosado levantando la falta para verles- pero no sabía era así rencoroso…

- Es obvio que no es el techo- Se quejó Lucy mientras trataba de no gemir, los cabellos rosados de Natsu se habían metido en una zona sensible ante lo hecho por el chico- ¡podrías no moverte por favor Natsu!

- ¡¿Y quién eres tú para apoyar a esa loca homicida?! ¡Muéstrate cobarde!- Grito Lily zafándose de los que la tenían apresada

-¡a quien le dices loca! Natsu pagaras caro por ello-dijo apuntándole nuevamente con su espada.

- ¡y por qué es culpa mía eso!

- ¡Ya estuvo bueno! ¡Cómo se atreve esa Loli tetuda a hablarle así a mi madre y a mí! -saco su ballesta y apunto a Lily con su mirilla- ¡Eh tu loli tetuda aprende a respetar a tus Bellos y sensuales mayores!

Lucy, vio en el techo a una figura encapuchada apuntando a su hija con la ballesta

- ¡Hay alguien arriba! ¡Cuidado hija!

La figura disparo contra Lily pero al estar advertida por su madre esquivo los perdigones, los cuales explotaron contra sus tres opresores y sorpresivamente ataco son su látigo el cual se alargó y casi le da a su agresora

- vas a necesitar más que eso para derrotarme –dijo poniéndose en guardia- ¡te reto a que bajes y me enfrentes con honor!

-Ya lo veremos… -Y de un salto se dejó caer al suelo ante los presentes una niña pelirroja de escasas ropas que apareció con una lanza frente a todos los presentes apuntando a Lily, todos la miraron sorprendidos, pero más Erza… ya que esa niña era su vivo retrato de cuando era aún una infante y cargaba el arma con gran facilidad para su pequeño tamaño.

- ¡No dejare que interfieras con mi misión loli tetona! ¡Y si debo eliminarte para ello lo hare sin dudarlo!

- ¡A quien le llamas Loli tetona!-reclamo Lily mientras se cubría el pecho-¡solo me desarrollo un poco más deprisa!

- ¡Vez a alguna otra por aquí! ¿O acaso el cliché de las rubias se te aplica a ti?

Mirajane se acercó detrás de Erza quien estaba en shock y solo le puso una mano en el hombro a Erza para evitar esta matase a Lucy y Natsu

- creo será mejor saber que es lo que pasa aquí… ¿no lo crees así amiga?

Oyendo esto Cana desde dentro del barril

- No tengo ni idea, esta noche se está volviendo cada vez más extraña.

Lily preparaba su látigo para atacar mientras que la niña con lanza en mano parecía prepararse para perforar a esta sin dudarlo… cuando estaban por dar un paso para atacarse mutuamente sin dudarlo

- ¡Bien, cálmense todos! –Dijo Makarov acercándose a las niñas que estaban por luchar- Erza, es imposible que Natsu te haya escrito esto… anda tu sabes que él escribe horrible y la persona que escribió esto tiene una letra muy fina… Aunque si usa frases que el usaría… pero como vez, no puedes matarlo, ya que si no eliminarías también a esta linda niña.

Erza solo les miro pero notando al maestro tan serio y a su amiga tratando de calmarle soltó su arma y aunque aún seguía molesta, tenía sentido lo que decía el maestro.

- Entonces ¡¿quién fue en ese caso!?, solo Natsu usa ese vocabulario

- ¿Que uso qué? ¡Yo no recuerdo haberme comido ningún vocablo!

- No te dejes engañar es obvio esperan creas eso para evitar te enfrentes a él, y tengan un combate cercano en el cual ambos den lo mejor de sí mismos y se entiendan por medio del combate

¿Pero de que estas habla?-Erza nota que seguía siendo detenida por Mirajane pero esta vez con extraños ojos a esta y a la niña recién aparecida-

- Un momento, y ¡¿Tú quién eres niña?!

-No me interrumpas mamá, ¿Qué no vez que protejo nuestro futuro? -dijo con seriedad mientras que seguía preparándose para atacar a Lily quien bajo el látigo y le vio con cara de sorpresa…- ¿Qué ya te diste cuenta que no podrás derrotarme? -o eso pensó hasta que noto que había hablado de más… malditos genes Dragneel- ¡carajo!

Todos solo le miraron confusos y miraban a erza quien había quedado impactada al oírle.

- ¿Po…podrías repetir lo que dijiste?

- Si yo no dije nada, debieron de haber escuchado mal, ya que yo jamás delataría la misión que mi amada madre Erza me encomendó… carajo, creo que hable de más verdad -dijo mientras que se ponía la mano en la nuca- tiene razón mi madre no debo abrir la boca en una misión…

- Un momento, ¡Yo no tengo ninguna hija! ¡Qué clase de broma es esta Natsu!

-Un momento, yo no recuerdo que Erza tuviese alguna niña- dijo Lily asustada hacia la chica- ¡¿de qué diablos hablas?!

- Pues claro que no me vas a recordar, yo soy la única y legítima hija de Erza Scarlet y Natsu Dragneel, soy Sei Scarlet Dragneel y vengo a proteger mi futuro.- dijo seriamente-

- ¡imposible! ¡Pero si yo soy la única hija de Natsu Dragneel!- dijo asombrada por la declaración de la chica-

Todos se quedaron paralizados al escuchar eso… especialmente Erza.

- No, esto es imposible… yo amo a Jerall profundamente, Natsu es un buen chico, pero es como mi hermanito… no… no es posible -decía mientras que recargaba un brazo contra Mirajane quien comenzó a frotar su cabeza como si fuese un animalito

-ya ya erza cálmate deja que hable y nos diga lo que tenga que decir y en la noche puede bebamos algo para relajarnos y no se puede te ayude a relajarte

-mmm… ya te dije que lo de esa noche no fue intencional y deseo olvidarlo.

Bueno ya lo veremos por ahora escucha y veamos si deberé sacar la fusta más tarde

- Un momento, ¿De qué estás hablando? –Lucy grito mirando a Erza y Mirajane

Sei sonrió de medio lado antes de señalar a sus padres

- Lo que dije, que yo soy hija de ellos dos.

Wakaba celebro la noticia con una cerveza en cada mano

- ¡Natsu eres mi ídolo! ¡Brindemos por Natsu Dragnel ejemplo a seguir para los demás! no solo una hija sino dos y con madres distintas…

Lissana se frotaba cabeza con dolor

-¿Qué paso en estos tres años que no estuve aquí? Natsu nunca estuvo interesado en el sexo….? ¿y de repente se volvió un gigoló? ¡¿Qué sucedió cuando me ausente la parte más importante de su vida?!

- Vaya, ¿Quién diría que el pequeño Natsu es un don Juan?- Macao también celebra con una cerveza- ¡así se hace Natsu!

–Esto debe de ser una locura –Gray sale del lugar de la explosión- ¿no tienes nada que decir Natsu?

Natsu sudaba frio y apenas se podía mantener en pie

¿Eh? Creo que ese fuego tenía algo raro... ando teniendo un sueño muy extraño

- ¡Ah cómo es esto posible! ¡No solo tiene una hija con la conejita sino también con esa pelirroja!- El dragón saber de mental se lamenta mientras veía a cierta persona

- Ya no fastidies- Panther Lily se transformaba a su modo grande y empujaba a Levy haciendo que esta cayera encima de Gazille

- ¡¿Oye por qué haces esto?!

- Anda, no te hagas que es obvio que ella está más que ansiosa por iniciar el proceso de la reproducción contigo.

- Ah… no le creas Gazille kun… - Grita Levy pero no se movia de su posición-

Wendy tras un momento de analizar todo lo que había escuchado se acercó a Erza y Lucy

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? ¿ aparte de tener una hija con Lucy tiene una hija con Erza san? ¿Acaso ambas aman a Natsu y decidieron vivir junto a el?

Ambas-¡Eso jamás!

Mientras que el caos envolvía a todos en el gremio por lo sucedido en una cafetería de la ciudad de Magnolia el camarero veía con duda y aprecio a la clienta que había arribado a primera hora de la mañana a su local para degustar los postres recién horneados.

- ¡Pero qué deliciosos pastelillos!

- Gracias señorita, es bueno ver que una linda damita aprecie mi cocina a estas horas de la mañana.

- Oh, yo adoro el chocolate, y veo que este lugar sigue teniendo el mejor de todo el mundo -decía la niña que vestía como una Gothic Lolita de cabellos purpuras mientras que en la mesa se veían varios dulces, pasteles y cosas así, lo que la hizo olvidarse por un momento de su misión- creo disfrutare de esto un largo rato…

- gracias es bueno oír eso…

Y la niña seguía comiendo su comida... olvidándose por un momento de cualquier tipo de seriedad... o de cualquier misión que tuviera pese a haber colocado una fotografía de una hermosa dama de cabellera azulada y de gran belleza frente a ella para no olvidarse de ello.

Tras este aperitivo iré a por ello no te preocupes… así que ¡Buen provecho!


	5. No hay forma de callar a un Dragnel

Bueno les traigo un capitulo mas de esta version con ayuda de mi amigo Neverdie con quien realizo una colaboracion para algunos de sus proyectos de diversas series (les recomiendo pasar por su fic de teen titans ya avatar je) igualmente les pedimos dejen reviews para estimularnos a seguir los proyectos camaradas espero sea de su agrado los cambios que tiene esta version respecto a su version original y espero disfruten su lectura

Capítulo 3

No hay forma de callar a un Dragnel, menos si este es una chica.

El amanecer de un nuevo día era hermoso, lleno de luz y esperanzas … aunque para algunos en el gremio Fairy tail esto no era del todo cierto y sobre todo para Erza, Lucy y Natsu quienes estaban confusos, tenebrosos, molestos….algo lujuriosos, por la idea de la futura realización cierto acto pero sobre todo estaban algo confundidos … sus futuras hijas Sei y Lily al contrario se veían con ganas de matarse mutuamente, con sus armas listas para empezar a atacar al primer descuido de la otra, mientras que el resto del gremio solo hacían apuestas o comentaban de las peculiaridades de lo que pasaba.

- Ríndete tetuda no querrás que te quite ese peso de encima, ¿O sí?

Declaro Sei mientras se preparaba para atravesar el corazón de su media hermana con una lanza exageradamente grande para su tamaño

Lily mostro orgullosa su pecho en señal de que no se dejaría intimidar por ella

- No me tengas envidia chica-poniendo sus brazos para resalar su pecho- no tendrás algo así pero de seguro hay gente que incluso tiene intereses en las chicas planas como tú.

Erza solo vio a la hija de Lucy y luego a la suya suspiro par así misma para luego susurra al oído de Lucy

-¿Lucy no deberíamos hacer algo al respecto?

-¿Cómo qué? –Mirando a su hija y a sei- ¿quieres darles más motivos para que se peleen de nuevo?

-Tienes razón mejor esperemos

Sei se tanteo el pecho mientras bajaba la mirada- pues te informo…. ¡que son más que las que prefieren así a las lolitas a que tengan tetas grandes! ¡No queda bien un cuerpo tan mal proporcionado como el tuyo!

Sei saca una ballesta y dispara múltiples veces generando una cortina de humo.

Wakaba solo aplaudió las acciones de Sei

¡Así me gustan las tsunderes!

Macao solo le dio un golpe a su compañero con la intención de que este reaccionase

Es por eso que te odia tu esposa

Con un rápido salto Lily salió detrás de la cortina de humo y tratando de darle un latigazo- ¡Mi turno plana!

Sai esquiva el latigazo, el cual termina destruyendo unos barriles de sake en la barra del gremio

Cana corrió hacia los barriles destruidos y observo como el líquido se escapaba entre sus dedos mientras lloraba.

- ¡Están dementes! –Notando como otros ataques de Lily destrozaban algunas bebidas más de la barra- ¡Alguien haga algo! ¡Mi amado alcohol es inocente!

Lucy miro a Erza quien no sabía que hacer al respecto.

- ¡Debemos detenerlas Erza...!

-¿pero no es mejor solucionen sus diferencias tras una amistosa lucha?

Observan como sei responde a la agresión con municiones explosivas que destrozan parte de las mesas del gremio mientras que Lily seguía dando latigazos que habían logrado esquivar más de un miembro del gremio

- creo será mejor buscar otra manera por ahora hay que pararles

- supongo tienes razón… ¡Deténganse de una vez o si no….!

-¿has pensado en algo erza?

-bueno no se… ¿Les reduzco el dinero para armamento?

-¡Erza eso no es un castigo!

Loky solo vio como Erza y Lucy nuevamente comenzaba a verse entre sí sin saber que hacer mientras que la destrucción de extendía por el gremio así que decidió interferir antes de que el gremio fuese destruido ¡de nuevo!

- Bueno, ya cálmense ambas, de seguro que podremos resolver esto sin que haya un baño de sangre -dijo parándose en medio de las chicas a modo de mediador- no me gusta ver a las linda chicas pelearse…sin importar las circunstancias

- Loky-san… -Lili lo miraba sonrojada mientras que bajaba a mirada mientras jugaba con sus dedos- hare todo lo que tú me digas…lo que sea

Aunque esa acción llamo la atención del espíritu, nada lo preparo para cuando Sei se lanzó a su cuello con gran alegría

- ¡mi Loky!

Y antes de que cualquiera pudiese hacer algo, la chica sello sus labios con una enorme le beso que intentaba hacer profundo.

Esta acción paralizo a todos, en especial a Lucy y Erza

-¡Ella acaso!-Lucy regrese a ver a Erza quien no podía articular palabra alguna mientras que quedaba en shock-¿Acaba de besarlo?

-¡Pero qué te pasa!

Grito con furia la pequeña Lily mientras que eMacao y Wakaba solo gritaron al unísono

-¡Loky maldito siempre consigues a las más bellas chicas!

Varios miembros empezaron a lamentarse ante esta visión

- ¡Te envidio!

-¡bastardo no importa la edad las consigues para ti!

-¡no hay justicia en esta vida!

-¿por que el tiene la bendición de kuma-san?

-¡hay que lincharle!

Loky Trato de alejarse de Sei, pero esta lo tenía bien agarrado del cuello mientras su lengua invadía su boca por suerte para el la falta de aire hizo que parara la pequeña sei.

-¿¡Pero qué te pasa?! -dijo shokeado por el acto de la pequeña- ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!

–Oh Loky, es bueno verte de nuevo… no sabes cómo extraño tus caricias –mientras pasaba sus manos por el pecho de Loky causándole escalofríos al notar como pasaba sus yemas por sus partes más sensibles- y hacer lo que sabes que te gusta hacerme por las noches para relajarnos…

Lily al ver a su querido espíritu estelar siendo besada por Sei estallo en furia

-¡Deja de manosear a mi querido Loky!,¡tú!... ¡loli plana!

-¡¿A quién llamaste Loli plana?!

- ¡Vez a otra por aquí acaso!

Natsu quien desde hace algún rato había estado sin decir nada decidió que era el mejor momento de unirse a la conversación para demostrar sus grandes deducciones.

- ¿eh?¿entonces qué me dices de wendy?

-¡¿Ehh?!

Esta empezó a lagrimear al sentir la mirada de todo el gremio sobre su pecho para rectificar que era la más plana de este –por obvias razones como su edad-

Erza y Lucy regresaron a verle y lo callaron de un golpe al notar como ahora muchos en verdad rectificaban lo plana que era la pobre de wendy

-¡¿Que dijiste Natsu?! ¡¿Acaso te fijas en el pecho de una pobre niña?!

-Si no puedes aportar nada ¡mejor cállate!

Wendy con ojos llorosos se tanteo su pecho en crecimiento pero con valor levanto la cabeza y dijo con orgullo- ¡yo!… ¡yo!… ¡yo aun ando en crecimiento!

- Yo uso el mismo pretexto

Agrego Sei mientras que Lily se sintió tan mal al ver a Wendy llorar por su comentario que por un segundo se olvidó de loky

- Perdona Wendy…no era mi intención remarcar eso en ti sino en la peliroja está que ¡Oye no te acerques a Loky tu loli pelirroja y plana!

Makarov quien ya había perdido por completo la paciencia al ver como unos lloraban por al destruida barra, otros platicaban de como el pecho plano de Wendy le da personalidad o como debían castrar a Loky por ser tan gigoló habían sido suficientes para ser el inicio del día así que se transformó en gigante y aplasto a Loky con una de sus manos

- ¡YA BASTA AMBAS!

-¡Loky!

Al ver la cara furiosa del maestro, y la forma en que el espíritu estelas había quedado, ambas niñas perdieron todo deseo de pelear y corrieron a refugiarse en las faldas de sus respectivas madres

- puedes estar agradecida con el antiguo maestro que por hoy te perdonare la vida…

-solo tienes un día más de vida plana ¡ya verás como me lo pagaras luego!

-¡Sal y dilo en mi cara! ¡Te arrancare esas bolas de grasa!

Erza ve como sus hijas continúan peleando mientras se abrasaban a las piernas de su respectiva madre

- Concuerdo con ella un reto de hace de frente

Lucy le lanzo sus llaves estelares a Erza buscando evitar reinicie ella las agresiones

- No las alientes más Erza, por otro lado -viendo el lugar donde había estado Loky- espero tengas algo bueno que decir… espíritu de leo ¿cómo puedes estar metiéndote con unas niñas?

El espíritu estelar salió como pudo del hueco y al oír esto recobro la compostura-¡Oye que estas insinuando!

Todas las mujeres del gremio lo ven con malos ojos mientras empiezan a susurrar entre ellas.

–Loky, jamás pensé que fueras un lolicon… no, no, muy mal hecho.-dijo levy mientras desviaba la mirada.

-debo admitir nunca lo imagine de ti- empezó a ponerse pensativa Mirajane- sé que cada vez eran menores las chicas pero nunca espere llegase a tanto.

-eres un enfermo- dijo lissiana mirándole de mala manera

-¡Pero si no lo soy! ¡Ni siquiera las conozco!

- vamos tu sabes que me conoces de todo de forma literal,–Dijo sei mientras le daba una sonrisa- así como yo a ti.

-¿Eh?

Wakaba levantando la mano y mostrándole el pulgar a Loky

- Loky, eres mi ídolo no sin duda alguna un ejemplo a seguir para todos nosotros.

- No sé qué me dolió más que me digan pervertido o tú con eso

Erza se quedó tanteando la cabeza de su hija mientras unía los puntos del extraño comportamiento del espíritu para decir en voz neutra

- Tal vez por eso siempre salía con varias chicas de manera simultánea pero nunca les tomaba en serio.

Gray solo estallo en risa ante ese comentario de Erza

- Si, no eran de su tipo… o tal vez salía con tantas para disimularlo.

-Vamos no sean así con él hay que respetar a nuestros compañeros en el gremio, si es raro, pero sigue siendo nuestro amigo.

Trato de defenderlo Natsu mostrándole un pulgar arriba

-te apoyaremos en eso… ¿eso es lo que se debe decir en momentos así no?

-¡Yo no quiero que me respeten por ser tachado de asaltacunas!

Lucy sujeto su llavero con las llaves estelares el cual había lanzado contra Erza para que esta dejase de incentivar a sus hijas a atacarse

- Estoy muy decepcionada de ti espíritu de leo, espera a que le diga a capricornio sobre esto o mejor aún a acuario.

- Ya basta con los gustos raros de Loky, oigan ustedes dos, creo que es hora de que nos cuenten todo o de lo contrario tendré que darles "ESE" castigo- dijo Mavorok con seriedad, ante lo que todo el gremio palideció por la mención de "ese" castigo.

TODOS- ¡NO MAESTRO TENGA PIEDAD!, ¡TODO MENOS "ESE" CASTIGO!

-¿Es ese castigo que me menciono mi madre? –Dijo Sei asustada y temblando- algo que te dejara más traumada que ir a una misión sin ningún armamento

- ¡No maestro, ese castigo no! –dijo mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos- ¡Yo aún tengo pesadillas por ese castigo!

-¡¿Pero de que castigo hablan?! –Se preguntó Lucy viendo aferrarse a su hija a su minifalda con todas sus fuerzas a lo cual trato de tranquilizarle sobándole la cabeza.

- No querrás saberlo mami. -Notando como su niña quería aparentar fortaleza y sintiéndose identificada con ella- créeme no sería bueno para ella ni para ti.

Makarov sonrió al ver que todos se habían callados ante la posibilidad de salir castigados, sin duda alguna era el único que podía mantener en paz a todo el gremio suspiro ante esto y redujo su tamaño al usual.

-Bien, ahora tomen asiento y será mejor que nos cuenten su historia, y pobres de ustedes si siguen queriéndose matar por ahora.

- Prometo no iniciar hostilidades mientras ella no empiece a tratar de quitarme a mi Loky, y deje de llamarme plana creo son términos aceptables para un tregua.

-¡Que él es mi Amado Loky! ¡y no puedes negar tu propio estado!

-¡Que yo no les conozco! –Trato defenderse el espíritu- ¡yo nunca eh sido lolicon!

Mientras el pobre espíritu estelar buscaba por todos los medios limpiar su imagen unas calles abajo del gremio una pequeña gothic lolita con sombrilla para tapar los matutinos rayos del sol caminaba tranquilamente rumbo al gremio hablando para sí misma

- Que delicioso pastel… ya hacía mucho que no comía uno así…unas 36 horas tal vez – levanto su sombrilla para ver a lo lejos el gremio- bueno, debo de seguir con mi misión, mi madre me la encomendó y debo de cumplirla para salva guardar mi futuro y mientras más rápido lo haga más rápido poder empezar con otras cosillas.

Vio a lo lejos el gremio y suspiro un poco mientras sacaba una fotografía le acariciaba y le guardaba en un reloj de bolsillo sobrepuesto en su interior.

- bueno será mejor no vean lo hermosa que eres para no causar envidias de momento y que me apresure además puede que me den un poco más de pastel en el gremio hecho por levy o Mirajane me encantaría comer aunque sea un poco más algo dulce aparte de lo que comí esta mañana…

Nuevamente dentro del gremio de Fairy Tail las chicas se habían sentado frente a Makarov junto a sus madres en las mesas asemejando a un tribunal y con Natsu, por petición de los hombres, en el suelo en medio de estas con un anuncio que decía "acusado" en el suelo de rodillas frente a Makarov para que oyese de una manera neutral las posiciones de las niñas.

–Muy bien, ¿Quién de ustedes empieza a contarnos sobre lo que sucede aquí?

Las dos chicas se miraron fijamente mientras que el maestro las observaba… finalmente Lily sonrió y se tocó el pecho en señal de demostrar su posición como la "mayor" cosa que hizo enfurecer a Sei pero Erza notándolo le dio una mirada que le obligo calmarse

–Bueno… maestro, no hay mucho que decir, la verdad, yo… bueno como decirlo, bueno en pocas palabras mi historia es esta sin entrar en detalles, justo después de que ustedes lograran derrotar al poderoso mago Zeref y a sus huestes en su rebelión contra todo el reino de Fiore, pues hubo una fiesta de celebración en el gremio, fue tan intensa y corrió tanto alcohol que mis padres… bueno mi padre me ha asegurado que ellos me "hicieron" esa noche… o en la mañana siguiente ya que no pararon, según me dijo mi padre, hasta primeras horas de ese día…

Lucy y Natsu se sonrojaron antes la explicación de Lily de como fue concebida sobretodo Lucy quien oculto su mirada y mientras oía el relato.

–Además… según me conto mi madre, usted oficio la boda de ambos luego de que supieran que ya mi madre estaba de tres meses de embarazo… y pues según supe fue algo muy divertido…–dijo la pequeña haciendo memoria- parece ser que fueron todos los que ustedes conocen, miembros de Blue Pegasus, de Lamia Scale… incluso el señor Gerard… si…sin duda mi vida ha sido muy grata, en cuanto al gremio este ha crecido considerablemente gracias a su fama y a nuevos miembros que se nos han unido… incluso durante todo lo que llevo de vida he visto muchas cosas, Erza San me entreno personalmente para ser fuerte, igual mis padres, incluso me dejaron participar en la boda de Gazille san y Levi san como dama de honor.

Al decir eso Levy se sonroja tremendamente, Gazille solo carraspea un poco mientras que Jet y Droy le miran con ira a ambos mientras maldicen a lo bajo al drgaon slayer.

- Es mas También recuerdo la boda de Erza san con el Señor Gerard, fue hermosa y…

Sei golpea la mesa con ambas manos y la interrumpe antes de que siguiese hablando

-¡Eso no puede ser posible! ¡Que yo recuerde Gerard y esa tal Lucy murieron durante la batalla contra Zeref!

Lucy se sobre salto antes las palabras de Sei al igual que erza quien miro a su hija impactada aunque no más que la rubia.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¿¡Como que me morí!? ¡Explícate!

- Así como lo oyes, mi historia empezó así, después de la dura batalla contra Zeref, el gremio así como muchos más quedo casi por completo destruido, muchos murieron enla batalla que se prolongó por casi tres días incluyendo a Lucy y Gerard, ambos se sacrificaron para detener a Zeref mientras protegían a miembros del gremio , por lo que se, fue un tiempo después de eso que mis padres empezaron a salir, y yo fui el producto del amor que se profesaron, sí, eso fue lo que me conto mamá.

Erza analizo unos segundos más las palabras de su hija antes de preguntar

-¿Gerard murió?

- Si mamá, hasta donde se luchó por protegerte de alguna manera aunque no me lo has explicado detalladamente ya que te duele recordarlo pero no todo fue tan triste, la boda de Gazille y Levy fue algo que alegro a todos y dio esperanzas al gremio, es más, creo que jamás conocí a una persona más dulce y amorosa con su esposa como el señor Gazille.

- ¡¿Como que amoroso?!- el DS de metal comienza a sonrojarse al oírles-¡yo no soy asi!

–Vaya… eso es inesperado -dijo levy sonrojada y con una leve sonrisa.

Panther Lily solo se transformó en su versión grande antes de palmearle la espalda a su amigo

- Te agarraron allí.

- Bueno, en eso tienes razón, el señor Gazille es alguien muy cariñoso… y celoso, no deja que nadie se acerque a Levy san… a veces parece que me va a dar diabetes de tanto dulce que se avientan con sus cariñitos por ello o aquello.

Reconoció Lily mientras se reía por lo bajo

- Si juro que más de una vez hasta eh visto corazones surgir de ellos mientras se miman mutuamente –dijo sei molesta- vamos ni en las comidas pueden dejar de hacer esas cosas.

- Vaya Levy, parece que en cualquier futuro, te sacaste el premio gordo- Cana agarra a la joven Levy desprevenida por estar imaginando dicha escena y la obliga a beberse toda una botella de trago, para celebrar.

Natsu quien era el único que no parecía estar interesado en felicitar a Levy o burlarse de Gazille como los demás chicos a su alrededor hablo extrañado

–Un momento, no entiendo, ¿Cómo es que pasaron esas cosas? No entiendo de verdad, parecen dos historias distintas las que están diciendo.

– Es el Hiper tiempo papá- dijo Lily seriamente mirándole- según el tío Mistgun y el tío Luxus así como ese extraño mago errante que arribo al gremio, el tiempo es como una línea, y cada acción u omisión puede causar una variante a esta, si se hacen variaciones importantes en la línea, entonces surgen una serie de futuros alternativos que podrían llegar a destruir nuestras líneas temporales- trato de explicar una de sus hijas, pero solo dejo más duda a todos.

–Eso lo entendí menos –dijo Natsu rascándose la cabeza- ¿podrias resumirlo en pocas palabras?

–Aye.

-creo yo puedo explicarlo… o así les explico el hechicero pervertido ese a ustedes, piensa en cada vez que destruiste algo papa las cosas han seguido conforme a ello pero si no lo hubieses hecho ¿Qué hubiese sucedido? Es en base a esas paradojas que se han creado distintas líneas temporales parece.

Makarov solo estaba pensativo mientras que miraba a ambas con miedo y duda sin duda lo que decían era real y con ello los riesgos de los que hablaban.

– A Juvia le interesa saber más de sus interesantes historias vidas y demás pero, ¿Y cuál es mi futuro? ¿Qué paso conmigo y Gray sama? ¿Cuántos hijos tenemos ambos y como se llaman?

-¡espera que diablos estas preguntando!

Lily la miro por unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza

-… información clasificada no puedo hablar mucho del futuro para no modificarle

Juvia regreso a ver a sei quien solo miro para otra parte mientras se ponía de pie

–ejem… Lo importante es que yo tengo que cumplir mi misión, mi madre me encomendó que debía de asegurarme de nacer por cualquier medio, e incluso me dijo que si necesitaba desnudarlos y meterlos a una cama para que follen como desesperados y me hagan, pues lo hare aunque tenga que intervenir en el proceso.

- ¡Juvia ha sido ignorada!.

- ¡¿Quién te enseño a hablar así?!

–Tu.

–¡Yo no soy tan vulgar!

Sei no supo cómo responderle a su madre así que decidió simplificar las cosas un poco

- Digamos que te has convertido en el la nueva maestra y Canciller del gremio madre

Todos- ¡Ya no me gusto como sonó eso de que ella sea la maestra del gremio!.

-¡Se callan! –Grito erza al ver como habían dicho eso de corazón-

Wakaba grito a todo pulmón al verla con esa mirada asesina

¡Está iniciando su dictadura! ¡Corran por sus vidas!

–Eso parece es algo que pasara en mi línea también,-muchos al oir a Lily empiezan a temblar de miedo- bueno a lo que importa. Mis padres me enviaron al pasado precisamente para lo mismo, no dejare que mi futuro se desvanezca Loli plana y caliente que se revuelca con cualquiera…

- ¡Como me llamaste vaca de tetas caídas?!

- ¡Plana y caliente! ¡Y no te acerques de nuevo a mi Querido Loky!

-¿Y quién me lo impedirá? ¿Tu? Por si no lo sabes, Loky y yo tenemos una hermosa relación pese a que ya no posee ningún dueño… oh, como adoro cuando me acuna entre sus brazos y me recita poemas a mis oídos cuando acabamos de hacerlo en las frías noches…

Erza quedo shokeada ante esa declaración y apareció su armadura de purgatorio

- ¡LOKY COMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE ESO A UNA NIÑA!

El espíritu trato de defenderse, pero a cada palabra que las niñas hablaban las cosas se iban a peor para su persona

-¡JURO POR TODO LO SAGRADO Y MIS HERMANOS ASTRALES QUE NO SERIA CAPAZ DE HACER ALGO ASÍ!

- ¡Eso es cierto! –Grito Lily y el espíritu le vio con esperanzas- Loky es todo un caballero, el me cuida y se encarga de todas mis necesidades sin ninguna pisca de perversión, él siempre me ha dicho que esperara a que sea mayor para poder dar el siguiente paso a nuestra relación y… ¡es por eso que lo amo tanto!

Lucy miro al espíritu de leo antes de negar con la cabeza mientras tomaba sus llaves estelares

–Loky, no es por echarte tierra, pero creo que algo muy malo paso a futuro contigo.

- ¡¿Pero qué diablos pasaría conmigo para convertirme en un lolikon?!

- Yo digo te juntaste con Wakaba y sus extraños amigos

Cana exclama tranquilamente mientras suelta a Levy quien se tambalea mareada hasta que el DS de metal le sujeta

- Si yo lo dañe… ¡Oye cana!

-¡Tu aléjate de mí! ¡sé que serás quien me lleve al mal!

–Aye… Yo aún quiero saber cuántos gatitos tuve con Charle.

-¡No te hagas ilusiones gato condenado!

Ambos gatos comienzan a pelear, el uno porque quería saber del futuro, la otra con que no quería saber nada, esta pelea duro hasta que Lily interfirió

- Bueno, recuerdo que mi pequeña Brisa es la que más se parece a ti Charle, como me hubiera gustado que me acompañara en esto.

-¿Eh?

- Hum, yo prefiero mi dragón Lei, es el mejor aún con sus defectos , ya toda su camada luego me saca de quicio- se quejó Sei- no puedo aguantarles en sus típicas platicas sobre pescados

-¡Entonces tuvimos una camada! ¡Me siento muy feliz! AYE

- Esto debe de ser una pesadilla-desvaneciéndose

–Hum… entonces creo que ya lo entiendo, cada una proviene de un futuro distinto dependiendo de lo que suceda cuando luchemos contra Zeref y dependiendo de la elección de Natsu… - razono Mavorok pero casi nadie le prestaba atención- creo que tenemos un futuro muy sombrío ante nosotros.

–¿Y que debemos de hacer maestro? –

Pregunto Mirajane preocupada

- No es obvio deberíamos ayudar a Natsu a decidirse

Respondió Cana mientras sujetaba un libro de dudosa presidencia con una portada que decía "métodos para someter a tu hombre"

-¡¿Eh?!

Lucy completamente roja detiene a Cana, con ayuda de Erza

- Espera un momento Cana- trato de ponerse ante las chicas lissiana con una cara seria- ¡esto no es un chiste puede traer graves repercusiones!

- En efecto esto no es algo que debas tomar a la ligera.

Makarov apoyo a las futuras madres al ver como ellas en verdad estaban preocupadas por la situación actual

- Concuerdo con ellas, no sabemos todavía cuál de estas dos niñas debería ganarse nuestro apoyo –dijo seriamente Mirajane al ver a las niñas-

- Pregúntenle a Loky, es quien tratara con ellas-

Dijo wakaba en tono de broma pero Loky se lanzó sobre este quien estaba bebiendo sin parar en honor a Natsu y Loky.

-¡Ya lo decidí, yo te mato para evitar todo esto de antemano y así!

- Yo diría que no deberían apoyar todavía a ninguna de esas dos puesto que el destino tiene muchas opciones que mostrar aun…

Y todos voltearon a ver la entrada del gremio para conocer de donde provenía esa declaración y vieron a una niña con vestimentas góticas color purpura oscuro cabello ondulado que le asemejaba a una muñeca de color purpura claro mirándoles con calma y seriedad y con la cara oculta bajo de una sombrilla oscura con toques morados acercarse a ellos.

- ¿Y tú quién eres pequeña? –dijo Makarov con cautela al notar a la rara chica.

- Llámenme Moonlight mortales inferiores -cerro la sombrilla y con unos finos movimientos la postro en el suelo y se apoyó en ella viendo al gremio con una mirada de aburrimiento- aunque no merezcan ese honor, yo les concedo permiso de referirse a mi persona de momento.

Sei y Lily se miraron por unos segundos con gran duda y a la recién llegada con extrañesa.

- ¿Y está loca qué?

- ¿Otra plana?... ¿Hermana tuya?

-¡Ahora si te mato!- pero fue incapaz de atacar ya que Erza la detiene, mientras lucy cubría la boca de su hija

-¡Qué bonito vestido!

Wendy se acercó a la recién llegada mientras examinaba de cerca el vestido con brillos en sus ojos

- miren brilla de distinto color con el sol y de donde lo mires

- No lo niego… y se le ve muy bien- dijo eveergreen acercándose y mirándole de cerca- ¿habla en verde esmeralda?

-… a la próxima me consigo un vestido como ese- decía Mirajane mirando el vestido y mirando su figura- ¿me pregunto si se me vería bien la cadera con uno asi?

Lissiana golpeo una mesa con fuerza para que estas recordasen el problema que vivían en este momento–Identifícate pequeña, ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí tan temprano?

Vamos hermana no seas así con la pequeña… dinos ¿quién eres linda? y ¿dónde conseguiste ese vestido?- dijo tranquilamente Mirajane agachándose para quedar a la altura de la pequeña.

–Oh, veo que en su juventud era aún más hermosa de lo que pensé Mirajane san, claro, no se compara con la grandeza mi madre, pero ese es un asunto aparte, vengo aquí con un solo objetivo, debo de cumplir mi misión sin importar el medio para proteger mi futuro y el de mi familia.

-¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes?

Los hombres posan sus miradas en Natsu con odio quien empezó a sudar frio

-No estarás hablando en serio…

Gray solo puso su mano sobre el hombro de Natu y con algo de pena lo animo con una sonrisa cínica

- Amigo creo que tendrás muchos problemas todavía así que mejor ve con cuidado así como el-dijo apuntando a Loky quien estaba mirando con miedo a la chica pensando iba a decir otra cosa que le metería en problemas-

- y ¿Qué eh hecho yo para merecer esos problemas? –se lamentó Natsu con lágrimas en los ojos-

- ya eh perdido la cuenta de todas esas cosas aye- lo apoyo su gato mascota

Lucy solo levanto una mano como si estuviese haciéndole una pregunta a su profesor

–Espera… un momento… acaso tu ¿Vienes del futuro?

–Oh, veo que ya eras bastante inteligente entonces Lucy san… así es, aunque es obvio que vengo del futuro, ah… buenos días, padre -dijo mientras que miraba a Natsu con una sonrisa… este solo le miro… y sudo frio al ver como las chicas consciente o inconscientemente parecían verle con ira.

- ¿Otra? Esto ya es demasiado raro ¿Y tú de quien eres hija?- Pregunto Cana mientras lentamente sujetaba a levy, creyendo esta era la afortunada quien hasta de recupero de la impresión y negaba con la cabeza mientras veía a gazille.

- ¿No se nota por mi apariencia? –dijo extrañada la pequeña- Soy hija de la maga más hermosa de todo Fairy Tail… de ella -dijo señalando a Wendy, quien miro a los lados sonriendo… sin ver a nadie a su lado o detrás de ella y volvió a buscar nuevamente extrañándole… hasta que se señaló así misma con duda.

-este… ¿Yo?

Todos -¡¿Ella?!

–Natsu… ¿Te atreviste a tener sexo con una niña? ¡Además la embarazaste! -dijo Mirajane mientras que cambiaba a modo demonio- ¡más te vale empieces a explicar algunas cosas aquí!

-¡Eres mi profeta Natsu! – Dijo Wakaba mientras lo reverenciaba- ¡guía a tu fiel seguidor por ese caminó! ¡Eres el profeta que estábamos esperando!

-¡Natsu pero como tú! – Lucy se tapa la boca con asombro- Wendy… de todas es Wendy.

- ¡Ahora si has caigo bajo Natsu, parece ser que tú le pegaste esa maña a Loky! –dijo impresionada cana quien incluso dejo de beber ante esto.

-¡Oye!... aunque es posible –dijo Loky mientras miraba a la chica y a Wendy notando obvias similitudes- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

-¡Esperen un momento! ¡Yo nunca eh pensado en algo como eso con Wendy!... o ¿Lo hice Happy? –trato de defenderse el Dragnel mientras miraba a su compañero con esperanzas.

- Este… creo alguna vez… no se… no me acuerdo, ¿estabas dormido o despierto? ¿Fue una o dos veces? no se tal vez ¿ninguna o tal vez no?.

-¡No me digas eso!-Natsu comienza a rascarse la cabeza-Sé que Wendy es linda y a ratos la veo un poco más de lo que debería, pero siempre pensé que era porque le veía como mi hermanita y ella me veía como su hermano mayor

-¡Los hombres no deberían de actuar así!- Elfman de un golpe lo saca de sus pensamiento que hacían que más de uno dudase de sus intenciones para con la pequeña. ¡Un hombre acepta las cosas tal y como son y no se retracta de su elección!

-¿Quién diría que Natsu era un pervertidor de menores?-dijo Lissiana dejándose caer en una silla- así ni como seguir el intento.

–Yo… yo… yo…- Gritaba Loky viendo una forma de escaparse de su destino

Erza solo se molestó y con un rápido movimiento clavo su espada a centímetros de la entre pierna del DS de fuego

- Natsu… explica esto de manera inmediata.

–Natsu…-dijo Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Cómo pudiste?

–Vaya no sabía de esos fetiches de ti papá.

- Tal vez por eso aún le gusta bañarse conmigo a papa.

- eh…. También conmigo.

Las hermanas se miraron con duda y pasaron su mirada a Wendy.

Y Natsu colapso de un ataque nervioso mientras que Moonlight solo se sentaba… hacia aparecer un elegante juego de té y se ponía a beber delicadamente.

-¡Natsu!

-¡No te mueras antes de respondernos! ¡Ya después te mato si lo deseas! –exclamaba erza mientras trataba de hacerle reaccionar azotándole con el suelo-

Gray solo se reía sin parar

- Vamos amigo, mejor pasar al otro lado tranquilo que a esperar lo que te harán.

Makarov se quedó viendo con duda como Erza y Lucy tratan de reanimar a Natsu con sacudidas y azotes en el suelo por parte de Erza y cachetadas por parte de Lucy- será mejor que te expliques pequeña, antes de que esas dos maten a tu padre en el intento de despertarle.

–Bueno, como ven, mi objetivo es que mis padres junten sus tesoros más importantes para dar a luz a esta grandiosa dama que soy yo, Moonlight, la Dragón Slayer de la Oscuridad.

–No me digas… tu historia ha de ser como la de ellas, que después de la batalla contra Zeref po motivos hubo muchas muertes y por eso terminaron manteniendo relaciones ese par por descartar a otras opciones. –Dijo Lissiana seria analizando las posibilidades- eso se emborracharon esos dos y cometieron tal acto atroz.

- Creo que ese día debemos considerar guardar el alcohol- Dijo Mirajane mientras anotaba en una pequeña libreta "guardar el alcohol tras la pelea contra Zerf"

-¡Olvídalo prefiero morir a dejar el alcohol!- grito Cana abrazada a su barril personal de sake- ¡ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran pero no le hagan nada a mi alcohol!

-En lo absoluto abuelo… es más, según me conto mi madre, todo funcionó muy bien con el gremio tras algunas reformas tras lo cual nos expandimos mucho y su relación simplemente se dio a partir de la admiración que tenía mi madre hacia mi padre y el cariño que le daba este a ella, solo que el afecto trasmuto al amor… claro, gracias a Lucy san y Erza que apoyaron tanto a mi madre para confesarse y a mi padre para aceptarlo… aunque no entiendo porque papá adora andar con mi madre y Lucy al mismo tiempo… como si mi madre no fuera suficiente y ni en sus baños matutinos se separan de el en serio mi padre tiene que tener algo especial que le vieron las dos.

Erza dejo caer a Natsu tras escuchar eso último.

- Lucy… me siento decepcionada de ti.- dijo mirando seriamente a la rubia quien impactada no podía cerrar la boca de la impresión.

-¡Pero si yo no hago eso! ¡¿Entonces ambas estamos con Natsu o qué?!

-¿Bañarnos juntos Lucy-san, Natsu y yo? –Dijo Wendy sonrojándose a más no poder y bajando la mirada- no suena como una mala idea.

- Eres una pervertida Lucy –se burló Happy.

–Oh, pero Erza san, no sé porque lo dice, si usted aparte de estar con Gerard sama, se la pasa metiendo su lengua en la boca de Lucy-san en cada oportunidad que dispone… si a cada rato me las encuentro dándose sexo duro y rudo… y terminan invitando a quien se encuentran… en verdad odio que traten cada vez que pueden a incitar a mi madre o a mi padre a participar en sus pasiones descontroladas en medio del bar del gremio.

Wakaba pego un grito en el cielo junto a la mitad de los hombres con una hemorragia nasal en sus caras

- ¡Eso sí que quisiéramos verlo!

Todos los hombres –¡Amen por ello!

- No lo creo…. – Erza se les queda viendo con nos ojos siniestros- ¡¿Qué diablos se están imaginando idiotas?!

Lucy en el suelo apenas sosteniéndose con sus manos empezó a lagrimear.

- ¿Qué será de mi futuro? ¿Yo Wendy e incluso erza haciendo esas cosas? ¿En público?

- Ambas son un par de Sucias. AYE

- Dices otra palabra y te castro gato de mala fe.

-¡Aye!- perdiendo el color y tapándose la entrepierna.

-¡oye no digas esas cosas peliroja! –dijo charle defendiendo a Happy.

–Hay Natsu… como te compadezco.

-Si le compadeces déjate de reír maldito nudista. ¡Ve a buscar tus pantalones mejor! –reclamo Loky al mago de hielo mientras solo observaba al chico inconsciente con un ligero sangrado en el suelo totalmente desnudo junto a este.

–Hey Gray sama… no puede dejar que le ganen, ande, vamos a ponernos las pilas y a demostrar que podemos superarles.

Gray se quedó viendo a juvia unos segundos antes de irse a buscar sus pantalones

-¡No me ignore Gray sama!

–No lo creo, Lucy, Erza… y ahora Wendy… solo faltaría que apareciesen hijas de Natsu y con todas las mujeres del gremio. -Dijo Lissana molesta

Todos los hombres – ¡Lo matamos si es eso!


	6. La calma antes de la tempestad

Antes que nada les agradezco sus comentarios que me ayudan a mejorar esta revisión de mi fic espero disfruten de este capítulo modificado gracias a mi amigo neverdie quien me ayuda con la adaptación de mis proyectos a esta página y como notaran a partir de este punto se pondrán un poco más descriptivas las cosas y subirán un tono o dos las situaciones en comparación con su fic original es por ello que aumente la clasificación por los cambios que posteriormente agregare a los capítulos espero sean de su agrado los cambios y cualquier cosa no duden en comentar.

Igualmente les invito a pasar los demás fics de esta saga de lucha por ser que hare más evidente su interconexión en futuros capítulos

Por favor disfruten del capitulo

Advertencia- se usara un tono erótico y sexual en algunas partes del siguiente texto léalo bajo su consideración

¿La calma antes de la tempestad?

Los rayos del gran astro empezaban a iluminar las tierras del reino de Fiore dando ello anuncio de un gran día con sus cálidos rayos a todos sus habitantes… menos para el Gremio de Fairy Tail.

Después de todo en este gremio mágico cuyo interior era como si un baño de oscuridad y desesperación se presentase dándole un aire que más de un gremio oscuro desearía tener en sus mejores momentos… no por nada podía sentirse la carga negativa de los hombres del gremio guiados por los tremendos celos que les causaba Natsu Dragnel y su "afortunado" futuro, estos aguardaban impacientes como hienas a su presa rodeando su inerte cuerpo que apenas y reaccionaba ante los tratamiento de Erza Scarlet y Lucy Heartfilia quienes no le permitían recuperar la conciencia.

Ambas féminas involucradas en ser las futuras madres de su estirpe se turnaban para golpear y azotar respectivamente el pobre cuerpo del inerte dragnel buscando su reacción, La rubia daba latigazos sobre el trasero y carnes del pelirosado al ritmo del compás mientras que el sudor producto del cansancio empezaba a surgir y a resaltar el diseño de su ropa interior de color rosado con un diseño algo casual de flores así como sus dos grandes senos pegándose en su ajustada ropa mientras que erza esperaba su turno con batuta en mano para seguir con su disciplina cuando la rubia se cansase.

Por otro lado las chicas del mismo gremio se veían inquietas entre ellas y con algo de timidez ante el dragón Slayer por la duda más obvia en esos momentos en su conciencia ¿Aparecerán más hijas Natsu Dragnel? ¿Me veré involucrada en todo esto? ¿Quién sería la próxima en ser madre? Pero sobre todo se enfocaban en el caso de Sei y Lily… un profundo y caótico conflicto por el espíritu estelar Loky.

Y es que más de una de las presentes se habían enganchado a lo que parecía ser una tierna y dramática novela amorosa protagonizada por el lolikonesco espíritu estelar – que desde luego negaba cualquier relación con las niñas allí presentes o alguna fémina de corta edad en el pasado y suplicaba dejasen un lado esas calumnias- quien no podía evitar las miradas de las chicas llenas de cariño pasión y lo que parecía ser lujuria por parte de la pequeña pero sería peliroja…

incluyan a esta gran novela además la duda que Moonlight les había metido sobre la vida tan inusual que tenían Lucy, Erza y la pequeña y adorable Wendy Marvell en su era, el pensar que dichas mujeres tenían una vida familiar y posiblemente sexual juntas con Wendy para vivir en armonía con Natsu era algo que muchos no podían siquiera imaginar, si la más pequeña de gremio también resultaría ser presa del pelirosado y también había dado luz a una de sus futuras hijas, cosa que sin duda era demasiada información para ser digerida en menos de una noche en la que había pasado de todo en el gremio mágico más famoso del reino.

–Que patéticas son ustedes dos -dijo Moonlight tranquilamente mirando a Sei y a Lily quienes estaban a la expectativa una de la otra mientras siguió bebiendo su te tranquilamente- mira que pelearse por ese bishonen flacucho y mal nutrido como es ese espíritu… como que no le veo mucha lógica a esa discusión por tan precario ejemplar.

-¡¿Que dijiste oscura?! – Gritaron al unísono mientras, preparaban sus armas para defender el honor de su amado que simplemente quedo impactado por la declaración de la gothica

–Lo que oyeron… no sé ni que le ven a alguien como el –dijo mirándoles fijamente y dándoles una sonrisa- estarían mejor si buscaran un verdadero hombre que pueda comprárseles en los placeres más profundos del ser humano con su fuerza y pasión.

Loki sonrió desde su posición –Oh, por fin una con la que no tengo líos pero... -¡aunque no lo parezca soy más que una cara bonita niña! ¡Te aseguro que puedo hacer más cosas de las que te imaginas!

-¿acabas de intentar defenderte de las declaraciones de una niña? –le confronto lissiana viéndole con pena.

Wakaba solo se le quedo viendo un momento antes de agregarle sal a su compañero

- pues te ves algo decepcionado amigo con lo que dijo la pequeña ¿acaso ha acertado en lo que ha dicho? ¿Solo eres una cara bonita pero no más que ello?

-bueno no aprecia mi encanto pero si me pusiera serio sin duda estaría a mis pies como las demás chicas con las que eh estado y luego yo le mostraría la pasión del león que llevo dentro en una noche de…-A mitad del discurso se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y como más de una chica le vio con malos ojos- ¡tú aléjate de mí!

Erza al oír eso arroja y clava un hacha de guerra a escasos centímetros de la entrepierna del espíritu estelar de leo

.

- Y ¡tú de mi hija!...si no quieres convertirte en eunuco ¡no te atreverás a profanarle!

- ¡Y de la mía!...no quiero romper tu llave-completo la amenaza Lucy mientras le miraba con furia y dirigía su látigo hacia el- nunca espere seas uno de esos loky… de todas las cosas que pensé eras nunca me imaginé fueses un asaltacunas.

-¡Que no soy de esos! ¡Todas esas cosas son calumnias! ¡Yo nunca le haría esas cosas a una niña! –Dijo asustado al verse como nuevo objetivo de las féminas-

- oh eso ni tú te la creíste Loky…-dijo Sei sensualmente, mientras le mostraba un poco las delicadas pero firmes piernas que tenía- tu sabes amas acariciarlas por que son tu peculiar gusto ¿no es así?.

-¡loky-sama no piensa en nada pervertido al vernos madre! Aun cuando ha mencionado que tengo unas bellas piernas no demuestra nada y estoy segura que Sei fue quien lo violo en su línea de tiempo, en mi tiempo solo la pasamos acurrucados en el techo viendo las estrellas en una velada romántica mientras rosa con las yemas de sus dedos el contorno de mis piernas, labios y...

-este chicas…- viendo como un aura rojiza rodeaba a Lucy y Erza al oírlas- Saben que les puedo pedir un pequeño favor –dijo dándoles una sonrisa.

Ambas- desde luego Loky-sama/-dama

-¡Por favor ya no me ayuden con sus comentarios! –exclamo mientras evadía un latigazo de Lucy así como una espada arrojada por erza- ¡no me gusto a donde iban dirigidos esos ataques! –colocando sus manos en la entrepierna para cubrir el objetivo de ambas chicas.

-Ven eso confirma lo que dije – Exclamo moonlight seriamente viendo con pena al espiritu- mejor Búsquense un verdadero hombre, que su Loky tiene cuerpo de niñita –sonriendo ante la actitud asustadiza que mostraba en esos momentos- ¿oh es por eso que hace esas cosas contigo peliroja por que te ve como alguien a la par?

Lissana se quedó un rato analizando el ultimo comentario de moonlight, hasta que por fin unió cabos–Un momento ¿Dijo acaso Un verdadero hombre? No sé pero eso me suena demasiado familiar esa frase.

-sinceramente empiezo a concordar contigo hermana- dijo mirajane mirándole con una sonrisa algo sincera pero que ocultaba una obvia duda tras de ella- pero no debe ser mas que una simple coincidencia.

Moonlight solo bebió algo de su té mientras que Sei y Lily le veían con intenciones homicidas, ella solo les ignoro y volteo a un punto del gremio… donde se notó que frunció el ceño.

–Oh… veo que tu estilo tan vulgar de vestir no cambia sin importar la época Evergreen –dijo mientras le miraba de manera despectiva- ¿es que nunca conoció la moda o la decencia acaso? ¿Es algo tan complicado de entender para su razonamiento?

Evergreen se miró sus ropas y comparándolas con las de la niña gothica no veía la razón de ese comentario- ¿Tienes alguna queja de algo chiquilla? Por que me gustaría escucharlo

- Muchas como para enumerarlas de ser sincera pero sobretodo deseo saber el que demonios Elfman-sama vio en usted para que terminara desposándola -dijo con seriedad y tranquilidad haciendo que todos se pasmaran y la mencionada se petrificara en el acto- después podríamos hablar de su carácter y su genio así como….

-¡ELFMAN Y EVERGREEN ESTAN CASADOS!

Grito todo el gremio, incluidos aquellos en medio de la persecución e inclusive los propios implicados quienes tras eso se miraron con un leve sonrojo.

- Oh vaya… parece que en su mundo también se casaron –dijo sorprendida Lily ante el pánico de la mencionada quien perdía el color- tal vez las demás parejas igual existan en otras realidades.

- Al parecer hay cosas que son constantes- exclamo sei poniéndose pensativa- me pregunto si el también existe por allá

Evergreen salto sobre la hija de Lucy tras que se declarase su matrimonio como constante– ¡Un momento! ¡Como que me case con ese!-viendo a Elfman sonrojada y algo asustada al mismo tiempo- ¡dime que están bromeando!

Lily solo trato de alejarse, pero evergreen la sujetaba con fuerza y le sacudía de tal manera que los pechos de ambas chicas rebotaron al unísono eh inclusive chocaban mutuamente dándole un gran espectáculo a los presentes.

-¡suélteme por favor! ¡Me está asustando! –Decía lily ya mareándose y asutada- ¡creo voy a vomitar!

-¡No!, ¡tú parecer ser la más racional de las tres!, -ante esto tanto Sei como moonlight le miraron de mala manera sobretodo la segunda- así que por favor dime que era todo una broma, ¡por favor!

Elfman solo vio a su futura esposa rogar a una atemorizada Lily, mientras Lucy trataba de quitarla sin mucho éxito pegando su cuerpo a la chica para tratar de jalarle.

–Hum… veo que ella sucumbió ante mi encanto varonil, bueno eso es obvio… -poniéndose en una pose de fisicoculturista con orgullo ante su futuro-¡Los Verdaderos hombres siempre conquistan a las mejores!

-¡Tú cállate si sabes lo que te conviene! –Grito la maga de los lentes con el puño en alto- ¡eso no pasara! ¡Nunca!

-Supongo aún falta tiempo para ello- dijo Elfman mientras se alejaba disimuladamente-

- Eso debe de ser falso… -exclamo tras que Lucy lograse liberar a su hija dejándole caer al suelo para que pensara en su situación- un error, un desliz…

–Bueno, qué más quisiera, pero temo que es verdad… es más tengo fotos que lo demuestran mis palabras "señora" -dijo sacando de la nada un álbum… y colocarlo en una de las mesas del centro del gremio para que lo viesen los presentes –no diría cosas así sin fundamento de mi parte.

Los miembros del gremio de inmediato se acercaron verla sonrojándose por lo que observaron, una fotografía de Evergreen y Elfman no muy mayores abrazados y sonriendo en una fiesta que parecía ser posterior a su boda, cabe decir que sus ropas dejaban poco a la imaginación de los invitados eh inclusive parecían ser más lencería para la noche de bodas ya que parte de los oscuros pezones de evergreen y posiblemente parte de su vello púbico era visible sobre el conjunto transparente pálido que le cubría y no ayudaba la nada translucida lencería oscura que contrastaba con el blanco del vestido, por otra parte elfman tenía un traje que parecía listo para reventar ante sus músculos y la falta de playera hacia que su contorno fuese más que evidente así como que el pantalón era demasiado ajustado para el gusto de los presentes… no había duda alguna que dicha imagen correspondía a su boda futura pero todos los que se acercaron al álbum para ver dicha imagen quedaron shokeados… y no precisamente por las ropas de esa pareja en su ceremonia.

Bueno, había una foto del gremio en la siguiente página junto al de la boda de los mencionados… solo que no parecía ser el gremio que conocían por más que lo analizaban y aun cuando reconocían la entrada de este.

Esto más que nada por que parecía la imagen de un burdel o algo similar… ya que se veía mucha ropa íntima tirada por el piso pero en el centro de la imagen se veían a unas ya más maduras Erza Scarlet y Lucy heartfilia dándose un apasionado beso donde se metían mano entre ellas, la última usando solo una tanga oscura que no dejaba nada a la imaginación en top less sin rubor alguno de mostrar sus firmes pechos a la cámara y la primera usando meramente unas botas de tacón alto… mientras que se veía como metía tres de sus dedos en las intimidades de su compañera rubia y con la otra mano acompañaba un apasionado beso de lengua con un fondo de varios miembros del gremio votados por todo el piso.

Algunas chicas más observadoras y tratando de no enfocarse en el acto lésbico de sus grandes amigas notaron como al fondo en el bar a una joven de cabello azulado con un traje algo ajustado de cuero que resaltaban sus pequeñas pero bien definidas curvas bebiendo junto a un pelirosado algo más musculoso que se veía más alivianado bebiendo a su lado directamente de la botella parecían disfrutar del espectáculo de las chicas… en una esquina de la imagen podía verse a una pequeña vestida de ghotic lolita tratando de llevarse a rastras a un Elfman fuera de escena que parecía inconsciente por la bebida con mucho esfuerzo, wakaba arrastrándose hasta ella mientras trataba de quitarse los pantalones, y más de uno parecía estar sobre su propio vomito o algo peor… ya que solo ellos eran distinguibles y los demás parecían haber sufrido una resaca terrible por los estados que se visualizaban desnudos y rendidos en montones de hombres y mujeres al fondo de la imagen.

Erza totalmente pálida sujeto el álbum, casi arrancándole con las uñas la página y lo miro fijamente tratando de negar lo que veía… su imagen realizando tales actos depravados con la maga estelar debía ser mentira.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios es eso?! -perdiendo el color al ver esa imagen y notar como parecía disfrutar de ver ese acto -¿Por qué demonios?

Wendy solo estaba roja a más no poder y cubriendo sus ojos parcialmente

- no debería ver estas cosas…–mientras observaba desde los orificios que dejaban sus dedos- aunque se ve interesante el cómo Lucy y erza se llevaran a futuro

Lissana al notar eso tapa los ojos de Wendy para que la pobre no manche su pureza.

- Madre… no conocía ese lado tuyo… bonitos zapato por cierto-Reconoció Sei mientras veía las fotos con sumo interés- debo admitir que no me cabe duda de que eres tu pero nunca imagine verte de esta manera.

- Requeriré terapia para olvidar eso… ¿Dónde conseguiría esas pantaletas mi madre? –dijo mirando impactada la imagen- Que debo admitir que van a juego con ella.

Lucy al oírla y ver a su hija ver la imagen trata de cubrirle los ojos a su hija, pero esta se daba modos para ver.

–Creo que ya se ha cual niña apoyar – dijo wakaba con una sonrisa en la cara con una bandera improvisada (hecha con un mantel del gremio y pintada con solo una luna creciente mal hecha con pintura roja –posiblemente su sangre-) que ondeaba enérgicamente- ¡viva moonlight! ¡Es la guía a un futuro mejor! ¡Un futuro donde podremos ver a Erza y Lucy como pareja lésbica hacer cositas sin pudor!

Todos los hombres, incluyendo a Loky gritaron en apoyo de esa moción al ver como ese futuro llevaría a esa situación con las chicas.

-¡Tiene nuestro apoyo también! ¡Viva moonlight! –exclamaron los hombres del gremio.

-¡No lo puedo creer! -decía Lucy llorando al ver lo que parecía ser su destino- ¿Erza por qué tú? –mirándole de manera tierna y asustadiza.

-¡a mí no me mires! –dijo asustada al ver en ese estado tan vulnerable a la rubia- ¡¿Pero qué diablos es este obsceno evento?!

–Oh, si esta fue la fiesta de año nuevo… -dijo tranquilamente moonlight petrificando a las afectadas- así que como ya deben saber la bebidas abundan en esa noche…por cierto, Elfman sama… como sé que no puedo inferir en su decisión de casarse con esta pu … mujer -dijo mirando a Evergreen con enfado mientras esta ignoraba su mirada- por eso es que le pido un favor personal

-Claro dime en que puedo ayudarte pequeña- algo sonrojado por haber sido llamado sama –hare lo que esté a mi alcanze.

-llene estos frasquitos con el producto que produce todo su varonil ser –buscando unas cosas entre sus ropas- estos frasquitos pueden contener y almacenar cualquier cosa durante años sin que se eche a perder y así, cuando tenga más edad, pueda tener al menos un poco de descendencia suya conmigo -dijo mientras qué sacaba y le entregaba un par de pequeños frascos perleados con la leyenda, "Semilla de Elfman sama" pintado al costado- sería un gran honor para mí el tener un vástago suyo.

Macao miro a Elfman quien de alguna forma recibió el frasco totalmente shokeado mientras que Wakaba empezara a vitorear al peliblanco.

- Wendy, tu hija está igual de loca que las otras dos….tal vez más si nos ponemos a analizarlo –dijo Lissiana totalmente en shock tras esa proposición de la pequeña- ¿acaso le pidió a mi hermano su…?

- Creo que ella lleva las cosas a otro nivel…-Sentencio Loky totalmente pálido- yo nunca eh conocido una chica que llegue a tal extremo y tengo años a cuestas-dijo mirando la escena- ¿eso es a lo que se refieren con amar a las ultimas consecuencias?

-Sabia ella tenía que está loca de alguna forma- dijo Sei también con miedo- Pero no de la forma en la que esperaba.

Mirajane vio a su hermano guardarse en recipiente en un bolsillo lentamente aun algo shokeado mientras le levantaba el pulgar a la niña.

- Mejor ni lo consideres…-exclamo tranquilamente al momento de propinarle un fuerte golpe donde estaba en envase y posiblemente quebrarlo contra sus carnes-Contigo y tu futuro basta y sobra, hermanito.

Elfman solo se froto el área afectada- Bueno a mi favor diré que no caería bajo como Loky o Natsu…¡Hermana! ¿Cómo me saco los cristales que se me clavaron? –confirmando lo que muchos temían al ver eso.

-Serán un recordatorio de lo que te hare si tratas de hacerle algo a alguna niña….si te sientes solo Evergreen, está muy disponible para lo que necesites por lo que veo que no dudo podrás darle buen uso a tus enormes manos y su abundantes senos.

Evergreen solo gimió ante las últimas palabras de Mirajane ella si sabía ponerle sal a las heridas

- Oh, pero yo lo usaría hasta que tenga edad para ello no soy una calenturienta como Erza san que está recibiendo y dando amor diestra y siniestra –dijo tranquilamente moonlight- yo soy una chica responsable y consiente de mis actos.

-Por favor no digas más… -dijo la afectada mientras trataba de no desmayarse.

El gremio ahora estaba dividido entre los que querían seguir viendo el álbum –que resultó seriamente dañado por erza para tratar de evitarlo- Lucy deprimida en una esquina hablando de que no era esa clase de chicas, Natsu aun noqueado en el suelo con serias heridas de gravedad y las chicas discutiendo con Moonlight cosa que hizo que el Maestro decidiese dejar las interrogantes para otra oportunidad… después de todo ya requería una bebida con urgencia por lo que decidió interferir al fin

–Bueno, creo que son demasiadas emociones por el día de hoy… y apenas está empezando el día… creo que deberíamos de ir a descansar- exclamo mientras se frotaba el mentón.

- concuerdo con usted… requeriré relajarme un poco-Dijo Erza mientras tomaba a su hija como si un costal fuese- dormir y olvidar de todas las calumnias es lo que necesito con urgencia.

-… sí creo me vendría bien dormir un poco-Lucy toma la mano de su hija, para llevársela – fueron muchas cosas para una sola noche así que será mejor descansemos un poco.

Wakaba gimió exasperado

- ¿se van a dormir juntas desde ahora?...pero apenas estamos conociendo a las niñas y tiene mucho que contarnos de cómo hacen cositas ¿no podrían dejarlas con nosotros un rato más? ¡así podrán estar solitas todo lo que quieran!.

-¡una palabra más y te castro! –dijo erza casi usando a su hija como arma contundente.

Lily solo bostezo cansada, ya era muy tarde, o muy de mañana dependiendo de cómo lo vieran

- estoy de acuerdo no te gusta desvelarte… ¿Y dónde dormiré? ¿En tu casa mami? dudo tengas mi habitación en esta era…

-¿Eh? –dándose cuenta la rubia de ese hecho- bueno puede ser pero… -viendo a las otras niñas- ¿y las demás?

Moonlight suspiro también fingiendo estar cansada

- yo aún tengo energía pero me gustaría instalarme de ser posible madre y de ser posible tomar un baño relajante.

-será una pillamada entonces- exclamo Wendy inocentemente- ¿pero si eres mi hija contara como una?

- Y ¿yo donde dormiré yo madre? –dijo Sei desde su hombro.

- Este… es obvio que Sei y… -Viendo de reojo a la invocadora estelar y a la gothic lolita- Moonlight deben de quedarse en Fairy Hills, hay cuartos disponibles y creo que no habrá problemas con que compartan una habitación… en cuanto a Lily...

–Yo me quedo en casa de mi mamá.

- Esta bien, de todos modos mi casera está acostumbrada a que mi casa siempre este llena, no creo que cause problemas -dijo Lucy ya rindiéndose ante esa sugerencia ya era común para ella que su casa fuese refugio.

- Bueno, asunto resuelto… solo espero que no se vayan a matar estas dos.

Sei amenazo a su media hermana desde el hombro de su madre.

- Mientras que no me estorbes en mi misión no lo hare rubia tetona pero no podrá evitar comparta mi tiempo en esta era con loky.

-¡eso lo veremos pequeña plana!

-¡ninguna de las dos realizaran algún acto inmoral mientras pueda evitarlo!

–Extraño oir esas palabras de su boca Erza-san, no entiendo de que se preocupa, si usted se ha tirado a mi padre varias veces cuando Lucy y mi madre no están disponibles… en fin, no se preocupe, no dañare a su hija y de una vez le digo yo no soy como usted… A mí si me gustan los hombres machos por lo que no soy lesbiana ni bisexual como usted.

-sabia mi madre había tenido sentimientos por la rubia pero nunca pensé fuesen tan profundos… -exclamo sei algo asustada-

Erza solo callo a su hija de un golpe que la mando a dormir –o más bien le noqueo- mientras miraba con miedo a la gothica.

- creo que voy a necesitar terapia –mientras negaba con su cabeza-

-Podemos ir juntas a ver si nos hacen descuento –dijo Lucy dándose por vencida- esto sin duda dejara marca

Loki se quedó viendo como las chicas y sus supuestas hijas se iban con extrañeza.

- Yo mejor regreso al mundo de los espíritus…no quiero aparezca alguien más pidiendo le reconozca y puede igual averigüe que está pasando aquí.

–Momento Loki… tu y yo vamos a tener una charla sobre moralidad, así que no te vayas -dijo con seriedad el maestro mientras que Loki sudaba frio- no te preocupes también tendré una palabras contigo Elfman y con Natsu en cuanto recobre el sentido…

–Ah, y también deberé de informar de esto a los demás espíritus… hay que tenerte bien vigilado espíritu de Leo después de todo nunca imaginamos tu peculiar fetiche.

- Hey, eso es injusto, loky no ha hecho nada –dijo Lily tratando de defenderle-

-y con suerte hija, nunca lo hará –dijo seriamente mirando al espíritu quien decidió mejor huir de ese sitio-

Makarov solo atrapo al espíritu quien trato de escapar aumentando el tamaño de su mano para poder detenerle

- Eso lo decidirá el juez, veamos Mirajane… ¿Mirajane?

-¿Hermana?

–Elfman casado con Evergreen, Elfman casado con Evergreen… ¿Sus hijos serán como me los imagino….? -pensando en un bebe con todas las características de mezcladas de ambos… y se soltó a llorar- ¡Es una pesadilla! ¡No quiero un sobrino así!

–Se fuerte hermana, se fuerte sé que es difícil de aceptar pero es mejor eso a nada no lo crees así.

Juvia se quejó al ver el lugar vaciarse, por más que busco en la foto del álbum no hallo señales de ella o de gray por lo que solo exclamo una frase

- ¡Juvia quiere saber qué futuro tendrá con Gray sama!


End file.
